Nadie sabe lo que tiene
by KebecMaslow
Summary: No Such Luck AU. Luego de que Lincoln creyera que de verdad daba mala suerte y abandonara el partido sin que este terminara, decidió irse a vivir al bunker de Lisa, mas no esperaba lo que ello conllevaría.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a toda la comunidad. Hice este fanfiction para un concurso en el que deseo participar, esta basado en el capitulo No Such Luck (¡Que original!).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, si hay alguien de por aquí que esté leyendo La puerta de Maltras, tiene toda la libertad de hacer comparaciones de estilo.**

 **The Loud House: Nadie sabe lo que tiene...**

Lincoln lo había comprobado, si le daba mala suerte a su familia. Su presencia en ese juego, en el que se había disfrazado para probar que decía la verdad, estaba haciendo que Lynn y su equipo fueran perdiendo.

-Si soy de mala suerte…

Le dolía ser la causa de las desgracias de sus seres queridos, y resignado, fue de regreso a su casa, sin esperar el final del partido.

Pero no podía regresar a su habitación, estaba cerrada y lo habían echado a la calle. El único lugar lo suficientemente cerca de su familia (a quienes continuaba amando a pesar de todo) era el búnker que Lisa había construido para escapar del día de las bromas.

Era el lugar perfecto, sus gruesas paredes de metal reforzado contendrían su mala suerte.

-Bien, creo que esta será mi habitación a partir de ahora… Solo iré por mis cosas y tendré todo listo para antes de que todos regresen.

Fue hasta el frente de su anterior habitación, que había sido su santuario desde el nacimiento de Lisa, cuatro años atrás. Continuaba sellado con tablas y con cadenas, por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de una barra de metal (propiedad de Lana) para poder abrirla, más lo que encontró en el interior, rompió su corazón: no había nada.

No estaba su cama, no estaba su escritorio, sus cómics, los posters de las paredes, ni sus juguetes y figuras de acción… El cuarto estaba completamente vacío.

-Ya se adelantaron… Creo que tardé demasiado en mudarme…

Lincoln tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero varias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

La intención de sus padres y hermanas había quedado clara, él ya no era querido en esa casa…

El de mechones blancos había sido desechado.

Tratando inútilmente de limpiar sus ojos y nariz, se dirigió hacia el búnker con las manos vacías… Pero iba a ser una morada temporal, pronto vendría su familia y lo echarían de ahí, posiblemente a la basura.

Sollozando, abrió la puerta de metal y bajó hacia la oscuridad. El lugar era bastante amplio, más que el armario; hasta hace poco hubiera visto el lado positivo de tener una habitación de mayor tamaño, pero estaba demasiado afligido como para celebrar.

-Papá… Mamá…- balbuceó con voz entrecortada- Lori… Leni… Luna… Luan… Lynn… Lucy… Lola… Lana… Lisa… Lily… Perdón… Perdón por ser de mala suerte…

*Clic*

Un pequeño sonido se escuchó en la oscuridad aparte de los lamentos de Lincoln, no lo escuchó así que no se dio cuenta de ello, pero en siguiente instante, el búnker quedó completamente iluminado. La luz fue tan intensa que lastimó sus ojos, que apenas se estaban acostumbrando a la penumbra.

-¿Y ahora que hice? Lisa me va a matar si por mi mala suerte arruino uno de sus experimentos.

Lincoln miró a sus alrededores, hubo dos cosas que llamaron su atención: una esfera de metal flotando sobre un pedestal, y una computadora haciendo cálculos en la pantalla.

-Será mejor que apague todo… No, espera Lincoln Loud, no puedes causar más problemas, ¡Podrías provocar una explosión nuclear si mueves algo! Si, creo que mejor me iré…

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera darse la vuelta, la luz se volvió tan intensa que Lincoln tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

-¡Rayos! Debí saber que esto pasaría…

La habitación comenzó a temblar, Lincoln estaba cada vez más asustado y pensó que este era su final…

-Al menos- pensó- Ya no ocasionaré más problemas…

Más su mezcla de temor y alivio duraron poco, pues así como de repente empezó el incidente, terminó.

-¿E-Estoy a salvo?

Poco a poco, Lincoln fue retirando sus manos de sus ojos al tiempo que los abría… Y frente a él estaba una persona vistiendo un traje de neopreno negro y usando un casco parecido al que usaban los motociclistas.

La misteriosa presencia tenía casi la misma altura de Lincoln, pero era difícil saber si era por su edad o si simplemente era de baja estatura.

Lincoln se sobresaltó, no sabia de donde había aparecido esa persona, pero por instinto supo que era peligrosa y debía huir.

-¡Mira! ¡Una motocicleta SpiritThunder año 86 edición especial!

Se le ocurrió distraer al intruso para que volteara a otro lado, vistiendo como motociclista, probablemente le gustarían las motocicletas… ¡Y funcionó! Volteó hacia donde Lincoln había apuntado.

¡Era ahora o nunca! Tenía que huir o quien sabe lo que pasaría…

Pese a lo que le habían hecho y que le habían demostrado que ya no les importaba… Lincoln continuaba amando a su familia, así que debía advertirles de ese extraño.

Pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas, un ligero dolor invadió su espalda y enseguida sintió cómo sus fuerzas le fallaban.

Lo último que Lincoln pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia fue al intruso con un arma en sus manos… Se dio cuenta de que le habían disparado.

Iba a morir.

-Debo... advertir...les.

Y todo se puso oscuro.

Sin saber lo que realmente lo que había pasado, Lincoln murió a manos de un desconocido. El pensar que su asesino podría hacer lo mismo con sus padres y sus hermanas lo aterraba, más que saber si iría al cielo o al infierno… Había cometido varias travesuras en su corta vida, así que pensó que sería este último.

Sin embargo, no sentía el calor de las llamas, ni escuchaba el lamento de las otras almas, solo había oscuridad… ¿O era porque tenía los ojos cerrados? También sentía un calor agradable, su cuerpo se sentía cómodo y más que el olor del azufre, lo que su nariz percibía era el de waffles recién hechos.

¿Había waffles en el infierno? No, entonces era el cielo… Quería probarlos pero no sabia donde estaban.

Se concentró, quizás así los encontraría, pero en lugar de eso sintió como el calor se volvía cada vez más cómodo y agradable… Sentía como si pudiera mover su cuerpo, como si pudiera regresar a la vida… Y entonces, despertó.

-¡Waffles!

-¡Wahh! ¡Lincoln! ¡No me sorprendas de esa manera!

Su repentino despertar tomó por sorpresa a alguien más… Era su hermana mayor Lynn, quien estaba colocando un plato de waffles sobre el escritorio de la habitación, cuidando de no tirar alguna de las figuras de acción que estaban ahí mismo.

-¿Lynn? ¿Que estas haciendo en mi habitación?... ¿En mi habitación? ¡Mi habitación!

Llamar sorpresa a lo que Lincoln estaba sintiendo al ver que todo estaba en su lugar sería minimizar la palabra…

¡Estaba atónito!

Su habitación fue vaciada en su totalidad, estaba seguro de ello, pero la realidad frente a sus ojos le hacían dudar de ese recuerdo… Se pinchó la mejilla para comprobar que no estuviera soñando.

-Ouch… No, no es un sueño…

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lynn, luego de haber reaccionado sobresaltada por el despertar de Lincoln, había estado guardando silencio…

-Lincoln…

Si la sorpresa al ver su habitación de vuelta fue grande, fue mayor al ver como los ojos de su hermana se humedecían… Pero no eran acusatorios, Lynn no estaba a punto de gritarle asustada ni enojada al verlo, no parecía que estuviera molesta por perder el juego…

Se veía aliviada, más feliz de lo que Lincoln recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en su vida…

-¡Chicas! ¡Lincoln ya despertó!

Lynn apartó su mirada de Lincoln y llamó al resto de sus hermanas con un grito alegre. De inmediato, el estruendo de una multitud se hizo escuchar, acercándose a toda velocidad.

-Yo primero… ¡Quiero ver a Linky ahora mismo!

-¡Olvidalo! ¡Yo lo voy a ver primero!

-Soy la mayor, literalmente voy a ser la primera en verlo.

-No empujen, hermanas… No es una competencia.

-¡Popo!

Lincoln estaba muy familiarizado con lo que estaba pasando, el escándalo era algo cotidiano en la casa Loud, pero por los reclamos de sus hermanas, se dio cuenta de que estaban compitiendo por verlo…

¿Por qué?

-¡Lincoln!

Lynn hizo bien en apartarse de la entrada, hubiera sido aplastada por las demás de no hacerlo.

-Lincoln, ¡Qué alegría!- pronunció Leni para ser la primera de todas las hermanas en lanzarse sobre Lincoln.

-Buaaaaahhh… ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!

-¡Estas llorando, Lola! ¡Estas…! ¡Buaaaaaahhhh!

La sorpresa de Lincoln se transformó en miedo, luchó por librarse del abrazo en multitud que sus hermanas le estaban dando.

-...Yo también lo quiero abrazar.

-¡Ahhhh!

Fue el susto que Lucy les dio a todas lo que le permitió a Lincoln librarse. Confundido y asustado, se arrinconó en la esquina de su cama.

-¿Porque todas están actuando tan raro? ¿Que no le temen a mi mala suerte?

Al ver el estado de su hermano, las chicas Loud comprendieron que debían darle algo de espacio.

-Permite que te explique, hermano mayor… El estado emocional de nuestras hermanas se debe a la preocupación sobre el accidente que sufriste en mi búnker. Te encontramos inconsciente en su interior hace dos días y no salías de tu letargo sin importar el estímulo que recibieras… Dicho esto, ser afectadas por tu mala suerte es insignificante, y eso solo en el caso de que sea verdad…

La pequeña genio de la familia se tomó la libertad de contarle a Lincoln sobre la razón de por qué estaban todas tan felices de verlo, lo cual hizo que se calmara un poco.

-Lisa… La mala suerte es real, y yo la atraigo. No, olviden eso por ahora, ¡Hay algo más importante! ¡Había otra persona conmigo en el búnker! ¡Está armada!

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas entre ellas. Lisa solo se acomodó su lentes con tranquilidad.

-Lynn fue la que te encontró, estabas solo ahí abajo, tampoco había indicios de que alguien aparte de ti estuviera presente. Lo más probable es que tu subconsciente creara la imagen de un agresor mientras te encontrabas durmiendo.

¿En verdad era así? El recuerdo era demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

-Ya discutiremos en otra ocasión sobre la razón por la que te encontrabas en el interior del búnker. Por ahora tienes que continuar descansando.

-Te preparé unos waffles por si despertabas y te daba hambre. Los dejaré en tu escritorio… Aunque puedo quedarme y darte de comer si te sientes muy cansado.

-No es justo, Lynn… Yo también quiero quedarme con Linky.

-Yo y el señor Cocos podemos quedarnos, hicimos una rutina para cuando Lincoln dejara de estar Lincolnciente… ¿Entienden?

-Creo que no es el mejor momento, Luan. Lisa tiene razón en que debemos dejar descansar a Lincoln, sé que todas estamos alegres de que tenerlo de vuelta pero hay que saber controlarnos. Todas afuera.

La mayor de todas dio la orden para que salieran de la habitación, no sin darle cada una un abrazo al único hermano de la familia… Lori tuvo que literalmente separarlas de Lincoln por la fuerza pues se negaban a soltarlo, y ella misma también tuvo que ser forzada cuando llegó su turno.

Las únicas en quedarse en la habitación fueron Lynn y Lisa, la primera porque realmente esperaba darle de comer a Lincoln, y la genio porque le estaba haciendo unas pruebas de reflejos.

-Lynn… Tú también te puedes ir.

-Está bien, llama si necesitas algo, Lincoln.

El comportamiento de su hermana mayor era increíblemente extraño… Amable, demasiado amable. Aunque lo estaban siendo todas, ella estaba exagerando, ¿Ofrecerse a darle de comer? Jamás pensó que llegaría a escuchar esa oferta saliendo de sus labios.

-Lynn se siente especialmente responsable de tu condición. No dejes que su repentina amabilidad te asuste.

-Ya veo… Pero ella tenía razón en que doy mala suerte. Para ser sincero, fui a su juego usando el disfraz de la mascota del equipo… Fue mi culpa que ella perdiera.

Lisa continuó haciéndole pruebas a Lincoln con la seriedad de un doctor… Primero empezó como una inspección normal, luego comenzó a usar aparatos extraños, lo cual no molestó a Lincoln, pues al contrario de otras veces, no estaba siendo tan invasiva.

-Lincoln, que des mala suerte es algo que ya no importa. Todas tuvimos este tiempo que duraste inconsciente para reflexionar sobre lo valioso que eres para nosotras, para nuestras unidades parentales y para el resto de los homo sapiens que nos rodean… Estamos dispuestas a aceptar toda la mala suerte que nos lances y la aceptaremos con gusto, porque es parte de ti.

Los sentimientos de Lincoln fueron alcanzados por las palabras de su hermana pequeña. La angustia que sentía por ser un amuleto de mala suerte se disolvió, Lisa le estaba diciendo que lo aceptaba tal y como era, y viendo las reacciones del resto de sus hermanas, lo más probables es que ellas pensaran lo mismo…

-Lo siento… Perdón por no querer pasar tiempo con ustedes, yo solo quería un poco espacio para mi, pero las manipulé a todas para conseguirlo… Que me echaran de casa lo tenía bien merecido, pero cuando traté de arreglar todo y ustedes no me creyeron, me asusté. Aunque nada como el momento en el que vi mi habitación vacía, ahí llegué a creer que me despreciaban… Prometo que no volveré a tratar de manipularlas, y si lo hago, esta vez me echaré yo mismo de la casa.

-¡NO!... Disculpa por eso, no tienes que preocuparte por el pasado, todos en esta familia hemos cometido errores. Tengo los datos suficientes, no seguiré molestandote mas, puedes descansar.

-Si, gracias, Lisa.

Lincoln le dio un beso en la frente a su hermanita, quien permaneció tan estoica como de costumbre, pero le devolvió el gesto con un abrazo.

Una vez que Lisa dejó la habitación… Lincoln se recostó de nuevo en su cama y pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que decidió seguirle la corriente a Lynn.

Ahora todo se había arreglado y parecía que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. Si, sus hermanas estaban muy cariñosas, pero eso cambiaría dentro de poco regresando a la relación caótica de todos los días; al menos él había aprendido su lección, no volvería a quejarse de pasar todo el tiempo con su familia.

Mientras que Lincoln reflexionaba dentro de su cuarto, afuera, sus hermanas se encontraban esperando a Lisa.

-Lisa, ¿Como se encuentra Lincoln?

La preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de todas, siendo la mayor, Lori fue quien hizo la pregunta que todas tenían en mente.

-Mis estudios no encontraron nada malo con su cuerpo, el experimento fue un éxito total.

Las buenas nuevas causaron furor, por lo que Lisa tuvo que calmarlas.

-Guarden la compostura. Comparto su alegría, yo me encuentro igual.

Lisa se acarició la frente, sus labios formaron una bella sonrisa.

-Sin embargo, lo difícil viene a partir de ahora… Es inevitable que se entere de la verdad, y está en nosotras que tenga una vida feliz a partir de ahora.

-¿Y qué hay de 'eso'?- preguntó Luna con cautela

-¿Linky le tiene miedo a ese payaso?

Malentendiendo lo que Luna quiso decir, Leni hizo que el resto de las hermanas se llevaran una mano al rostro.

-Leni, Luna no se refiere a eso… Lincoln no ha visto esa película… O eso creo...- le corrigió Luan.

-Haciendo a un lado las posibles diferencias que puedan existir, me alegro de darles la noticia de que el mayor riesgo de esta operación no representa ninguna amenaza… Su verdadera familia, nuestras versiones de esa dimensión son un monstruos que planeaban deshacerse de él.

-¿En serio existe una versión de mi que haría eso?… Me cuesta creerlo- reclamó Lola entre dientes.

-¡Gagah!- agregó Lily igual de enojada.

-Vean el lado positivo. Significa que no tratarán de recuperarlo… Lincoln necesita de un hogar y nosotras se lo daremos, por fin lo hemos recuperado.

Las palabras de Lusa llenaron de alivio a todas las hermanas Loud, sin embargo, una de ellas seguía sin verse convencida.

-¿Que ocurre, Lucy? No te vez feliz- preguntó Lynn percatandose del estado de ánimo de la joven gótica- Bueno, no es que la felicidad sea lo tuyo… Olvida que dije algo…

-No, Lynn, estás en lo cierto… Hay algo que me preocupa… ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? Nuestro Lincoln, él… ¿No lo estamos sustituyendo?

Los dilemas existenciales le encantaban a Lucy… El sufrimiento de un alma atormentada por las interrogantes de la vida. Desde pequeña se había inmerso en el pasatiempo de cuestionar su persona, llamándose una existencia efímera y reemplazable, solo una mancha del cosmos que podría ser borrada y nadie lo notaría… Sin embargo, lo que la aquejaba en ese momento, la relación que tenía con este Lincoln de un universo diferente, era un sentimiento profundo que la lastimaba y que no le gustaba.

Sus hermanas entendieron lo que trataba de decir, desde la más grande hasta la menor… Ellas tenían la misma duda… Lynn fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Eso no es importante… Que venga de otra dimensión no me interesa, él es Lincoln, nuestro único hermano, lo sé desde el momento en el que vi su ojos. Quiero ver esto como otra oportunidad.

-Lynn tiene razón. Tenemos una nueva oportunidad, una que Lisa nos dio… Demos todo nuestro amor a Lincoln, ¡Somos su familia!- Lori declaró con determinación, inspirando a todas sus hermanas.

-Es cierto.

Lucy sonrió, sintiendo como parte del peso que tenía sobre sus hombros se iba… Pero quedó todavía un poco, solo que decidió ignorarlo.

…

Lincoln se quedó recostado en su cuarto durante el resto del día. Saboreó los waffles que Lynn le había preparado y atendió a sus hermanas que habían ido a visitarlo una por una para ver cómo seguía.

Sentir tanta atención le gustaba, pero no quería abusar del cariño de sus hermanas, temia volverlo a arruinar ahora que se habían reconciliado, por lo que decidió levantarse para demostrarles que se encontraba bien y ser él quien pasara tiempo con ellas.

Pero primero había alguien con quien quería hablar y contarle sobre todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días: Clyde… También llevaba tiempo inconsciente, de seguro estaba preocupado.

Buscó entre sus cosas la radio con la que se comunicaba con su amigo, la encontró rápidamente y no perdió tiempo en llamarlo.

-Jack un ojo, aquí Ace Savvy, ¿Me copias?

Pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado.

-Que raro… ¿Estará mal la frecuencia?

Antes de que pudiera revisar la radio, escuchó el ruido desastroso de Vanzilla siendo estacionada, eran sus padres.

Lincoln se tensó un poco… Había hecho las paces con sus hermanas, pero no había hablado con su padre y su madre…

¿Que pasaría? ¿Y si ellos continuaban con la idea de deshacerse de él por su mala suerte? ¿Se preocuparían por el bienestar del resto de la familia que en la de él?

-Chicas… Ya hemos llegado… ¿Como sigue Lincoln?

Pudo escuchar la voz de su padre proveniente de abajo. Lincoln salió de su habitación caminó temerosamente hacia las escaleras.

-¿De verdad?

Una voz llena de felicidad y alivio.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Ambos padres miraron hacia las escaleras desde la entrada de la casa. Hubo un repentino e incómodo silencio, ni Rita ni Lynn padre pronunciaron palabra alguna, solo se limitaron a mirar al pequeño de cabello blanco.

Lincoln comenzó a dudar de que la voz de hace rato estuviera llena de alivio, quizás era solo lo que estaba esperando él, y de verdad, sus padres habían dejado de amarlo.

-Lincoln… Mi Lincoln…

Rita fue la primera de los dos padres en reaccionar… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

-Si, mamá… Ya todo está bien ahora- Lori abrazó a su madre, quien parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto.

-Hola, hijo… Ven, deja que te vea más de cerca…

Lynn padre mostraba un poco más de compostura que su esposa, pero sus ojos se habían llenado también de lágrimas.

Lincoln perdió sus dudas al mirar esos ojos y bajó corriendo, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-Lincoln, no llores mas… Aquí estoy… Lincoln, querido hijo… Que alegría, que alegría más grande.

Rita también abrazó a Lincoln, llenándolo de besos (y de lágrimas).

Fueron momentos de reconciliación en la mente de Lincoln, momentos felices para toda la familia. Las diez hermanas Loud se unieron al ambiente de dicha, firmando un abrazo grupal lleno de amor.

…

Esa noche hubo una discusión sobre donde iba a dormir Lincoln, las diez hermanas querían dormir a su lado… Sus padres también querían que durmiera con ellos.

Era la primera vez que Lincoln recibía tal atención y demanda, pero se le ocurrió la idea de mover los muebles de la sala y colocar varios cobertores para crear una cama para toda la familia… Algo que todos aceptaron con gusto y que desembocó en una pijamada épica.

Pero si en un principio le pareció extraño tanta atención, los días venideros fueron aún más raros.

Si, la alegría en la casa Loud estaba en el punto más alto que cualquiera pudiera recordar… Cada minuto era felicidad y dicha, sus hermanas hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlo contento.

Dado que estaban en un fin de semana, en lugar de ir a la escuela, podían descansar en casa, normalmente jugando videojuegos o leyendo cómics… En el desayuno había waffles, en la comida sandwiches de queso con mermelada de uva, y pizza para la cena…

Lincoln notó varias cosas.

Lori no tocó su celular en todo el tiempo que la vio, Lola no era histérica, Lynn no era brusca con él, Luna prefería tocar música tranquila que no le interrumpía la lectura de cómics, Luan no hacía bromas pesadas, Lana se lavaba las manos antes de tocar los controles de los videojuegos, Lily llamaba a Lori si quería hacer popó y Lisa no se apartaban de su lado (aunque consideraba normal cuando esta quería acompañarlo al baño).

Incluso sus padres actuaban extraño, atentos y cariñosos con él todo el tiempo.

Las únicas personas en la familia que actuaban de manera ordinaria eran Lucy y Leni. Si bien Lucy se veía más contenta que de costumbre, seguía teniendo ese aire melancólico a su alrededor, y Leni… Era Leni.

-Por que este control no funciona, estoy tratando de saltar y lo único que hace el señor del videojuego es hacer preguntas.

-Leni, dejamos de jugar videojuegos hace media hora… Estamos viendo un programa de concursos… Y eso es una pantufla, no un control de videojuegos.- le informó Lori.

Lincoln suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso si había algo raro en la manera en la que su familia se comportaba, esto no le molestaba.

Estaba feliz de regresar con sus seres queridos, tal vez seguían preocupadas por el incidente que tuvo en el búnker o sentirse culpables de dejarlo afuera de la casa, además de haber sacado las cosas de su cuarto.

-Oigan, ya va a empezar 'El barco de los sueños', hay que cambiar de canal- informó Luan al ver la hora que era.

-¿Qué dices, hermano? ¿Quieres que lo veamos?- preguntó Luna con acento británico muy marcado.

-Claro, hoy dicen quién será el pretendiente sorpresa.

Tras recibir la aprobación de Lincoln, Luan cambió el canal de la televisión a donde salía en programa favorito de la familia Loud… Pero en lugar de encontrar el reality, un noticiero ocupaba su lugar.

-Oh genial, un aburrido noticiero- se quejó Lola.

-Ese es el canal… Es el noticiero que transmiten antes del programa- respondió Luan.

-Oigan, ¿Que no era una telenovela lo que estaba antes? ¿Desde cuando lo cambiaron?

La pregunta de Lincoln hizo que todas se estremecieron y tragaran saliva…

Incluso Lisa se veía nerviosa, más lo que estaban transmitiendo en el noticiero, empeoró la situación.

"Decenas de personas se reunieron este sábado en la carretera de Royal Woods para recordar a las víctimas del desafortunado accidente donde 15 personas perdieron la vida cuando un camión de pasajeros se estrelló contra…"

Luan cambió de canal en medio de la noticia.

-Espera, Luan… ¿Porque le cambiaste? Había algo extraño en esa noticia, ¿Como fue que un accidente tan horrible haya pasado hace dos meses sin que me diera cuenta de ello?

-No… No lo sé, pero es muy tétrico.

Lincoln se encontraba confundido no solo por la noticia, sino por la actitud de sus hermanas.

-Luan tiene razón, Lincoln… Esa noticia es demasiado lúgubre.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Lincoln se dispararon al escuchar a Lucy… Su expresión reflejó su temor, por lo que las demás hermanas voltearon a ver a la gótica con reproche.

-Suspiro… Lo he arruinado.

-No, es momento de que sepa la verdad… Lincoln, ven conmigo, hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablarte. Y me haría feliz que me escuches con una mente abierta.

Lisa se levantó del sofá y le ofreció la mano a Lincoln, quien la miró algo preocupado por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Sus hermanas le estaban ocultando algo, algo que les daba miedo que supiera, pero que Lisa decidió explicarle a pesar de ello…

Lincoln tomó la mano de su hermanita genio y esta lo guió hacia el piso de arriba. Sus demás hermanas los acompañaron hasta las escaleras, había preocupación y angustia reflejados en sus rostros.

-Entra y ponte cómodo. Puedo pedirle a mamá que te traiga unas galletas y té como las que le da a Lola…

-No, así esta bien… Solo quiero saber que es lo que ocurre…

-...Muy bien. Dime, Lincoln, ¿Crees en la existencia de mundos paralelos?

La pregunta de Lisa le hizo recordar cierto sueño hace tiempo donde viajaba a una dimensión donde tenía diez hermanos en lugar de hermanas, en dicho sueño, la responsable de que ocurriera fue Lisa, quien le había dado un reloj mágico.

Ahora, en la realidad, Lisa le estaba preguntando si creía en universos paralelos y eso estaba relacionado al tema del que le quería hablar.

¿Podría ser…?

-He visto muchas películas con esa trama… En lo personal creo que es increíble, pero demasiado ficticio.

-Ficticio… Si, tienes razón en que suena como mera fantasía. La posibilidad de viajar a otros universos está contemplado dentro del género de la ciencia ficción. Pero no es algo que esté completamente ajeno de la realidad, Lincoln…

-¿A qué te refieres, Lisa?

Lisa sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo, con el que apagó las luces de la habitación e hizo bajar una pantalla de proyección. Tras presionar otro botón, un proyector se activó trayendo un poco de luz y mostrando una fotografía con varias formulas y diagramas en la pantalla.

-La ciencia ficción es el conjunto de ideas que aún no han sido demostradas. Ser capaces de volar, de comunicarnos de un rincón del mundo al otro, de llegar al espacio, son cosas que se consideraban imposibles en el pasado… De igual manera, el viajar de una dimensión a otra es algo que se creía imposible en esta época, pero que yo logré, ¡Convertí a la ciencia ficción en ciencia real!

El ímpetu con el que su hermanita hizo que Lincoln retrocediera un poco. Lisa podía llegar a ser muy emotiva a veces, como una científica loca.

Lincoln tenía la certeza de que estaba contando la verdad, influido en parte por el sueño que una vez tuvo… Pero ¿Cómo se relacionaba el viaje entre dimensiones a lo que le quería contar? Ahora estaba más curioso que preocupado.

-Eso es fantástico, Lisa. Eres una genio.

-Gracias, estoy consciente de ello… Pero todavía no te he contado cómo se relaciona esto contigo.

La expresión de Lisa volvió a ser estoica, no completamente, aún había una fuerte emoción en sus ojos, pero no era alegría, sino angustia esta vez.

-Estas fórmulas las desarrollé hace casi ya dos meses. Son las leyes base con las que finalice el 'Punto de orden', el dispositivo que me permite viajar a dimensiones donde haya otras Lisas que trabajen en el mismo proyecto, lo tengan terminado o no…

A Lincoln le llamó la atención que Lisa mencionara que hubiera otras como ella, ¿Significaba que había otras versiones de sus hermanas? ¿Y otras versiones de él?... Quizás exista una realidad en donde él era una niña rodeada de diez hermanos.

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

-¿Entonces este dispositivo es como un portal a otros mundos? ¿No conlleva eso muchos riesgos?

-Así es, Lincoln… Viajar entre dimensiones no es como dar la vuelta en la esquina… A decir verdad, aún no he pulido los detalles de la ley ni del dispositivo.

-¡Entonces no lo vayas a usar! No, espera… Lo has usado, ¿verdad? ¿Donde se encuentra el aparato? No puedo dejar que corras peligro…

Lisa se puso de pie y se acercó a Lincoln, tomándolo suavemente de las mejillas y viéndolo directamente a los ojos de cerca.

-Tuve que usarlo para recuperar el tesoro de la familia.

-¿Tesoro de la familia? ¿Tenemos algo como eso?

-Me refiero a ti, Lincoln… Usé el punto del orden para traerte a esta dimensión.

La noticia fue como un duro golpe en los costados, hizo que Lincoln soltara todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones… ¿Eso significaba que este no era su mundo? ¿Esta no era su casa? ¿Ni ellos su familia real?

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- alcanzó a preguntar Lincoln casi como un jadeo.

El rostro de Lisa se ensombreció aún más de tristeza.

-Esa noticia en la televisión que acabas de ver… Entre los fallecidos del accidente te encontrabas tú.

Lincoln se echó para atrás, soltándose de las manos de Lisa, quien se quedó inmóvil y desconsolada al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de su hermano.

-Yo… ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Lisa? ¡Explicate!

-...Si.

Lisa le contó lo que había sucedido.

Todo empezó hace dos meses, la tía Shirley había mandado un gran pastel a la familia como recuerdo de su viaje a Viena, desgraciadamente para Lincoln, él había salido a comprar el número más nuevo de Ave Savvy y llegó a casa solo para oler el pastel, pues no le habían dejado nada (siendo Lynn la responsable de haberse comido su rebanada).

Tras una pelea contra todas sus hermanas, Lincoln decidió irse con Clyde y sus padres a la casa de campo McBride, pero en el camino, un camión de pasajeros perdió el control y embistió la camioneta en la que viajaban. Junto con once pasajeros del autobús, Lincoln y la familia McBride perecieron en el accidente.

Al escuchar la verdad, Lincoln sintió que estaba por desmayarse, trató de digerir la noticia pero era demasiado pesada. Lisa no le dejó descansar prosiguiendo con la historia.

-Nuestras vidas dieron un cambio muy brusco desde ese día… Te habíamos perdido, y el último momento que pasamos contigo fue una ridícula pelea. Todos entramos en una profunda depresión: nuestros padres estuvieron al borde de una crisis nerviosa mientras que nuestras hermanas fueron abandonando poco a poco sus actividades cotidianas, Lori hasta tuvo que terminar su relación emocional con Bobby cuando este y Ronnie Ann se mudaron junto con su madre a otro estado.

La mente de Lincoln era un caos, escuchando las palabras de Lisa mientras que al mismo tiempo pensaba en su propia muerte y la de su mejor amigo… Cuando trató de llamarlo el día anterior no recibió respuesta de él, y ahora conocía la desagradable razón de eso…

El nombre de Ronnie Anne se agregó a la ecuación, ¿Como que se había mudado a otro lugar? ¿Fue tanto el dolor que sintió que su madre tuvo que llevársela?

-Leni, Luna, Luan y Lana perdieron su alegría y lloraban con frecuencia, mientras que Lola se volvió violenta, rompió muchas de sus posesiones y tuvo que ser tratada con medicamentos, igual Lucy, quien sufría de pesadillas todas las noches. Pero quienes más sufrieron fueron Lynn y Lily… Lynn fue la que se sintió responsable de tu muerte y llegó a contemplar el suicidio, mientras que Lily, pese a su corta edad o quizás por eso mismo, entró en un círculo que se repetía a diario donde te buscaba apenas al despertar y se echaba a llorar el resto del día hasta quedar dormida al no encontrarte… En cuanto a mi, me obsesioné en buscar la manera de traerte a la vida nuevamente… De recuperarte.

Los ojos de Lisa se habían llenado de lágrimas a medida que explicaba la situación de su familia, destrozada por el accidente hacía ya dos meses.

El ver llorar a su hermana menor, hizo que Lincoln recuperara los sentidos. Se levantó y se acercó a Lisa, le retiró los lentes y limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

-Lisa…

-Ninguno de mis experimentos daba frutos… No podía traerte a la vida, por lo que en mi desesperación, contemplé otra idea… La de encontrar otra dimensión en la que estuvieras vivo y traerte a esta, para llenar ese vacío que dejó tu falle… falle…

-Calma, sé a lo que te refieres… No tienes que forzarte a decirlo, a mi tampoco me gusta escuchar esa palabra…

Lisa asintió, le pidió los lentes a Lincoln y se los puso… Quería continuar viéndolo…

-Gracias. Cuando le presenté la idea a la familia, solo Lynn me apoyó al principio, pero a medida que iba avanzando en mis experimentos, los ánimos de nuestras hermanas y de nuestros padres se fueron renovando, la esperanza de volver a tenerte a nuestro lado les hizo aceptar el plan y a esperar su éxito.

Lincoln miró fijamente a su hermana genio… Se veía como una niña de cuatro años normal, una niña frágil que temblaba mientras le explicaba la verdad.

-Esa persona que me encontré en el búnker…

-Era Lynn. La mandé a tu dimensión usando un traje protector y una burbuja con la cual transportarte a través del espacio entre las dimensiones… También le di un arma con dardos tranquilizantes por si llegaba a tener problemas…

-¡Así que de verdad vi a ese intruso! ¡Y era Lynn!

Al recordar el dolor que sintió en la espalda antes de caer inconsciente se dio cuenta de que Lynn había usado el arma tranquilizante con él, y eso lo molestó.

-Lynn me habló de lo que hizo… El método fue poco convencional, pero estábamos dispuestas a traerte incluso si debíamos usar un poco de mano dura… Puede sonar como un secuestro, pero te aseguro que no lo es…

-¡Claro que es un secuestro! ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser? Ahhhhh- Lincoln dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, su enojo se volvió melancolía al recordar porque estaba en ese búnker- Pero creo que me hicieron un favor… Yo ya no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar…

-Eso creí, te echaron de casa, ¿verdad? Entonces no fue un secuestro, sino un rescate.

-¿Entonces admites que si planeaban secuestrarme?

-Lincoln- Lisa lo tomó de su camisa- Este puede que no sea tu mundo original pero somos tu familia… ¡Y no te abandonaremos por nada del mundo!

-Lisa, yo…

-No volveremos a hacerte enojar, no te molestaremos con nuestros problemas inútiles… Haremos todo lo que te guste y nos esforzaremos hasta convertirte en el niño más feliz que pueda existir, pero por favor… ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Se mi hermano! Te lo suplico…

Lisa estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para sujetar a Lincoln, y sus ojos suplicantes se habían llenado nuevamente de lágrimas.

Enfrentado ante este dilema, Lincoln no sabía cómo responder. Por una parte, había recuperado a su familia, pero este mundo no era el suyo y había muchos cambios al compararlos… Entre ellos, la pérdida de su mejor amigo y de la chica que le gustaba…

Sin embargo, el estado en el que se encontraba la Lisa frente a él, de imaginarse el sufrimiento por el que había pasado junto con el resto de sus hermanas y sus padres hizo que su corazón doliera. Recordó esa escena en su mundo al encontrar su habitación vacía, había sido desechado, pero una familia de otro mundo rompió las leyes de la física sólo para encontrarlo.

¿Importaba que este no fuera su universo? En lo absoluto.

Los labios de Lincoln esbozaron una cálida sonrisa.

-Está…

Pero antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta, el fuerte sonido de una alarma lo interrumpió.

-¡No puede ser! ¡En verdad lo hicieron!- gruñó Lisa apartándose de Lincoln y dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Todas vengan aquí rápido! ¡En especial tú, Lynn! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!

…

La familia Loud estaba celebrando el triunfo del equipo de las ardillas de Royal Woods en la final de la copa; todo el partido estuvo lleno de tensión, era incierto si podrían alcanzar la victoria (y la manera de expresarse de uno de los comentadores no ayudaba mucho), pero al final, Lynn consiguió golpear la bola… Lo que decidió el resultado del partido.

-¡Lynn! ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn!

Llevada en brazos, Lynn fue cargada en brazos mientras era aclamada. Los espectadores del partido la llenaron de aplausos y felicitaciones.

-¿La campeona quiere pizza de la victorooooria?- preguntó emocionado el señor Loud.

-¡Claro! ¡Celebremos esta noche hasta el amanecer! ¡Lynn Loud ha conseguido otro trofeo más!- respondió Lynn a su padre mientras alzaba el reluciente premio dorado en sus manos.

-Llegué a creer que todo estaba perdido, estuvo mal no haber confiado en ti, Lynn…- le informó Lucy con tono indiferente.

-¿En verdad creíste que iba a perder el juego?

-Yo también lo creí- dijo Lori.

'Definitivamente parecía que eso iba a ocurrir', 'Todas lo pensábamos', 'Te veías "perdida" en tus pensamientos, ja, ja, ja', 'Esperaba tener que componer una canción que te levantara el animo, viejo'... Sus hermanas revelaron que temían lo peor. Al ver la falta de confianza hacia su persona, Lynn se molestó pero decidió perdonarlas por ahora, estaba muy contenta como para que el enojo le amargara la victoria.

-Desde un principio sabía que ganaría, tengo la fuerza y la habilidad para ser siempre la mejor… Sin mencionar la ayuda de los dioses de la suerte. Y hablando de ello, debo ir a ofrecerles mis agradecimientos al lado de mis compañeras.

Lynn dejó el trofeo en manos de su familia y les pidió que la esperaran en Vanzilla.

El resto del equipo de la Ardillas ya estaban esperando a Lynn, conocían lo supersticiosa que era ella y lo mucho que se obsesionaba con sus rituales.

-Buen juego, Lynn… Lo lograste.

-Gracias, ahora como es costumbre, debemos agradecer el hecho de haber ganado… ¡Todas en posición!

El equipo entero, hasta el entrenador, empezaron a bailar danza cosaco, luego dieron tres giros, actuaron como pollos y aventaron sus zapatos al aire… Nadie tenía ni la mas remota idea de donde sacaba Lynn sus rituales.

Tras terminar de humillarse públicamente, la mayoría del equipo se despidió de Lynn y solo Margo la acompañó hasta el estacionamiento.

-Ese último golpe fue estupendo, Lynnsanity… Superaste la desventaja en la que te encontrabas gracias a tu suerte, en verdad eres única. No volveré a dudar de tus rituales.

-Lo sé, lo sé, puedo vencer cualquier problema que se me presente… Espera, ¿Desventaja? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta… Me refiero a tos lanzamientos y forma de batear.

-Oye, ¿Insinuas que lo hago mal?

-En lo absoluto, Lynn, están a un nivel muy alto, reflejan lo mucho que entrenas a diario… Es solo que son muy limitados.

-¿Limitados? No sé cómo eso sea un problema, son movimientos que he pulido a base de esfuerzo, más que un nivel alto, están al nivel de un profesional.

-Tal vez, pero los equipos rivales ya los han estudiado y algunos han logrado encontrar la manera de superarlos… Como Daisy Hills, tenían muy buenas bateadoras.

Lynn se detuvo en seco a procesar la información que le había dado su amiga.

-El motivo por el que perdimos ese juego… ¿Fui yo?

-No, Lynn… Esto… Creo que nos faltó suerte ese día.

-Oh, sí… Eso debió ser.

Pese a que Margo le había dicho que no era la responsable de la derrota ante Daisy Hill, Lynn se dio cuenta de que si lo era. Los dioses de la fortuna son generosos, pero tienen problemas ayudando a los incompetentes, y también, a los descuidados.

-Bueno, Lynn, mi mamá me espera. Nos vemos otro día, no le des mas rodeos a lo que acabamos de hablar. No tienes la culpa de nada.

Margo le dio unas últimas palabras de aliento a Lynn y se despidió, dejándola sola y sin darse cuenta de que había algo de frustración en su mirada.

-No, si tengo culpa de algo- murmuró Lynn en voz baja.

Lincoln. Le había echado la culpa de la derrota que sufrió, llamándolo mala suerte y poniendo al resto de la familia en su contra.

El estado de ánimo distinto al que tenía cuando fue a reunirse con el equipo llamó la atención de sus padres y hermanas que la esperaban arriba de la camioneta familiar… Sabían que algo le había sucedido en esos pocos minutos.

-¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿A qué viene esa cara?- le preguntó su madre, preocupada.

-Si, tienes el ceño fruncido como si estuvieras estreñida… ¿El vómito al que llamas licuado te hizo daño al fin? Si es así, ¿Puedo quedarme con tu porción de pizza?

Las palabras de Lola le ganaron un golpe en el brazo por parte de Lori.

-Si no te sientes bien podemos pasar al hospital para que te revisen, querida.

-No, papá, no es eso... Creo que, me equivoqué con Lincoln, él no fue el culpable de mi derrota contra Daisy Hills, fui yo la que lo causó.

-¿De qué hablas? Fue la mala suerte de Lincoln la que te hizo perder. Hoy ganaste porque él no estaba, ¿no?- le indicó Lana.

Lynn negó con la cabeza.

-Margo me dijo que mis lanzamientos son increíbles pero que nuestras rivales los han estudiado y lograron contrarrestarlos.

-Pero Lynn, desde que Lincoln no ha asistido a nuestros eventos, nos ha ido muy bien. Si el no fuera mala suerte, ¿Como explicase eso?- las palabras de Luna fueron aprobadas por sus hermanas y sus padres.

-Es verdad… No lo explicaría- suspiró Lynn sintiendo como se le caía la culpa.

-Aunque a mi me iba muy bien con Linky cuando me acompañaba, pero gracias a Lynn, ya no me contagiará su mala suerte.

La palabras de Leni fueron como cubetas de agua helada lanzadas sobre el resto de la familia.

-Es cierto… Lincoln nos acompañaba antes de ser sinónimo de mala suerte… Había veces en las que perdía pero ganaba la mayoría del tiempo- señaló Lori mientras recordaba las veces en las que Lincoln la acompañaba a sus juegos de golf.

-Y en mis combates con animales pasaba lo mismo… Y una vez en la que estuve a punto de ser arrollada por un becerro, Lincoln me hizo a un lado. Tuve suerte de tenerlo ese día.

-Oigan, creo que decía la verdad después de todo. Que sólo estaba alimentando los rumores de su mala suerte.

Luan recordó el intento de Lincoln de aclarar la situación, sintiéndose terrible por no haberle creído.

El sentimiento era compartido. Lincoln había hecho mal en engañar a toda la familia pero no era nada en comparación de lo que le habían hecho a él, de cómo lo excluyeron de toda convivencia familiar, como sellaron su habitación, y sobretodo, ¡De cómo lo echaron de la casa!

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Rita! ¿Que hemos hecho? ¡Vendimos sus cosas!

-¡Tenemos que recuperarlas cuanto antes! ¡Sin olvidar que debemos disculparnos seriamente con Lincoln!

-¿Crees que servirá la pizza?

-Eso espero. Lynn, querida, ¿Te importaría compartir tu fiesta de celebración con una fiesta de disculpa para Lincoln?

-Fue mi culpa que todo esto pasara. No merezco ser celebrada, que la fiesta sea para Lincoln solamente.

Lynn no tardó en aceptar la propuesta de su madre.

-Escuchen todas, nos dividiremos para recuperar las cosas de Lincoln. Su madre conseguirá mientras tanto las pizzas, pero esta vez tendremos que actuar más rápido que la vez del incidente de la venta de garage… ¿Están listas?

-¡Si!

Hubo una vez en la que los hermanos Loud vendieron todos los muebles de la casa debido a una tonta competición familiar; luego de siete horas de búsqueda y negociación lograron recuperar la totalidad de los muebles… Esta vez sería más sencillo, pues era menos lo que se debía recuperar, pero debían darse prisa antes de que Lincoln se enterara y creyera que había sido desechado.

Con ayuda de una Vanzilla que respondió sorprendentemente bien, la familia Loud logró conseguir de vuelta gran parte de las cosas de Lincoln, pero les preocupaba que hubieran omitido algún artículo. El señor Loud se culpó por no haber hecho un inventario de ventas.

Con todo lo que pudieron reunir, y con una torre de cajas de pizza, regresaron a casa con la esperanza de que Lincoln estuviera con Clyde… Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar, Lori llamó a la casa de los McBride para preguntar por su hermano pequeño…

-Esto es literalmente lo peor, Lincoln no está con Clyde...

-¿Qué hay de Ronnie Ann o de sus otros amigos?- preguntó Luan, pero sin esperar una respuesta positiva.

-Dudo que recurra a alguien mas a parte de Clyde con lo que ha acontecido- Lori alzó la mirada, viendo la casa Loud ya cerca.

-Hemos llegado, chicas… Busquen a su hermano en la casa. Su madre y yo arreglaremos la habitación.

Las hermanas Loud obedecieron a su padre y entraron. La puerta de enfrente seguía cerrada, era buena señal, quizás Lincoln estaba en otro lado después de todo (Lori temió que si fue con Ronnie Ann y le contaba lo ocurrido, Bobby terminaría enterándose, eso sería literalmente terrible).

-¡Santa ciencia!

Apenas entraron en la casa, una luz parpadeante arriba del umbral las recibió, lo cual provocó que Lisa se entusiasmara.

-Ustedes continúen sin mi, se ha presentado la emergencia más grande y esperada en toda mi carrera.

-Espera, Lisa… ¿Que hay de disculparnos con Lincoln?- Lana trató de detenerla pero no fue posible.

-Eso tendrá que esperar.

-¿Que acaso no te importa tu hermano?

Lynn le reclamó pero Lisa ya estaba entrando en su búnker y estaba tan emocionada que no le prestó atención.

-Déjala, Lynn, cuando se emociona así ya no existe otra cosa que importe- señaló Luna.

Incluso cuando era cierto, la altitud que su hermanita mostraba no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Oigan, la puerta de atrás está abierta…

La noticia que dio Lola puso alerta a todas las hermanas Loud, quienes presurosas, subieron a la planta de arriba, solo para encontrar lo que se temían: la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, abierta.

-¡Rápido! ¡Busquen a Lincoln!- ordenó Lori con fuerza.

Las chicas Loud registraron la casa de pies a cabeza. Cuando ambos padres escucharon el alboroto, esperaron lo peor, que les fue confirmado por Lucy.

-Hemos registrado toda la casa pero Lincoln no está... De seguro ha huido.

-¡Ahora que vamos a hacer! ¡Lincoln vio su cuarto y ahora nos odia!- exclamó angustiada la madre.

-Tenemos que buscarlo, Rita… ¡Buscarlo por toda la ciudad si es necesario!

-¡Nosotras ayudaremos!

Las hermanas Loud declararon con determinación sus intenciones de unirse a la búsqueda.

-Llamaré a todas mis amigas para que nos ayuden a buscar- informó Leni sacando su teléfono celular.

-Yo a todo mi equipo de derby… Voy por mis patines.

-Le enseñé a Colmillos a buscar a Lincoln, sabia que seria de ayuda.

-¿Qué hay de la policía? Debemos decirles para que nos ayuden a buscar a Lincoln- le sugirió Rita a su esposo.

Tal propuesta dejó en silencio y pensativo al señor Loud, sus hijas se detuvieron en espera de su respuesta… Conocían las implicaciones de involucrar a la policía en este asunto.

Decirles que buscaban a Lincoln por que lo habían techado y se deshicieron de sus cosas era como admitir un delito.

-Bien… Lo haremos. Y si algo sale mal, diremos que yo soy el único responsable.

La respuesta del señor Loud, del padre de todas, dejó sin palabras a las chicas. Su esposa, también se sorprendió pero fue más bien tristeza lo que reflejó su rostro.

-Lynn, querido… Si haces eso, tú…

-Si, es probable que vaya a prisión… Pero es mejor a que algo le pase a nuestro hijo por estar solo allá afuera, triste por como le hemos tratado y le hemos hecho pensar… No podemos dejar desamparadas al resto de nuestra familia, así que solo yo he de pagar, Rita…

-Querido…- los ojos de la señora Loud se llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras de su esposo.

-¡No, papá! ¡No lo hagas!- gritaron ambas gemelas.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de tener que llamar a la policía… Lincoln no puede estar lejos- insistió Lori.

-¡Guah! ¡Goo!- afirmó Lily desde los brazos de su hermana.

-Concuerdo en que es una medida desesperada, pero también es inútil… Lincoln podría culparlos a ambos y a nosotras también.

Todas voltearon a la fuente de la voz que indicaba el obvio escenario; era Lisa, quien había salido del búnker y caminaba despreocupada al interior de la casa.

-Claro que eso solo aplicaría si Lincoln estuviera en este mundo, cosa que no es así.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡LINKYYY!- Leni gritó tirándose de rodillas.

-¡Lisa! ¡¿Que clase de tonterías estás diciendo?! ¡Retractate ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!- gruñó Lynn cerrando ambos puños.

Lisa solo se limitó a suspirar.

-No malinterpreten mis palabras, nunca dije que Lincoln estuviera muerto… Dije que no está en este mundo, porque fue transportado a otra dimensión.

La revelación de Lisa fue rara hasta para ella, fue lo que todos pensaron.

-Este no es el momento para bromas, Lisa, ¡Esto es serio!- le regañó Lori.

-Si piensan que esto es una broma debo denunciar que toda la familia comparte el terrible sentido del humor de Luan. Si me acompañan les mostraré la veracidad de mi argumento.

La familia Loud estaba desesperada por encontrar a Lincoln, y aún con lo descabellado que sonaba lo que Lisa había dicho, tenía su genio para respaldar sus palabras. No les quedaba de otra más que calmarse y escucharla.

Lisa los llevó a todos frente al televisor y comenzó a modificar el equipo de vídeo.

-Esto es una grabación de hace una hora y 38 minutos.

La televisión mostró un vídeo de una habitación pequeña con equipo científico y provisiones. El señor y la señora Loud reconocieron de inmediato el lugar, se trataba del búnker de su hija donde se escondieron durante el último día de las bromas… Pero más que el interior del recinto, lo que llamó su atención y la de sus hijas, fue la persona que se encontraba adentro, era Lincoln...

La gran calidad de vídeo les permitió ver que se encontraba llorando...

La grabación también tenía sonido.

-Papá… Mamá… Lori… Leni… Luna… Luan… Lynn… Lucy… Lola… Lana… Lisa… Lily… Perdón… Perdón por ser de mala suerte…

La familia entera se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de dolor. Se sentían como personas terribles, crueles, y de no ser por el dolor que la cinta les producía en sus corazones, creerían que no tenían uno.

-Lincoln… No… No digas eso…

Lynn jr rompió en llanto, seguida por su madre y por Leni. El resto de la familia no lloró como ellas tres, pero sollozaban amargamente por la culpa que les invadía.

-¡Somos los peores padres, Lynn! ¡Los peores!- exclamó Rita aferrándose con tal fuerza a su esposo, que estaba clavándole las uñas en sus brazos.

Su esposo no dijo nada, no tenía palabras para desmentirla, de verdad estaba de acuerdo en que era un padre terrible como ningún otro. Solo un monstruo sería capaz de arrinconar a su hijo de tal manera.

-Podrán creer que soy cruel, pero deben continuar mirando… Las lamentaciones vendrán después.

Era la segunda vez que Lisa veía el vídeo, es por eso que se mostraba indiferente, siendo que de hecho, también le causó dolor ver a Lincoln tan triste en el vídeo cuando lo vió por primera vez.

La familia estaba inconforme con lo que la genio de cuatro años había dicho gran fríamente, pero obedecieron. Miraron el vídeo, de como los artilugios del laboratorio se encendieron y como una luz brillante trajo la aparición de una persona vestida como motociclista, así como el fallido intento de Lincoln por escapar y su posterior captura por el desconocido.

-Esa persona, si de verdad es una, proviene de otro universo conectado a mi máquina, conocida como el Punto del Orden, un experimento sin terminar que dejé abandonado hace tres semanas para enfocar mi tiempo en proyectos más fructíferos…

Rita se desmayó, no pudiendo soportar el hecho de que su único hijo fue secuestrado por un invasor de otra dimensión.

-¿Por que tenias esa cosa tan peligrosa ahí abajo, Lis? La hubieras destruido- le reclamó Luna.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, es proyecto era complicado pero planeaba terminarlo y alcanzar el éxito. Hasta ahora no existe nada que se le compare, ¡Podré recolectar los datos y avanzar hasta descifrar la ley que conecta a los universos!

-Gracias a esa cosa, un motociclista de quien sabe donde se ha llevado a Lincoln…- Lori apoyó el reclamo de Luna, también había tomado un abanico para ventilar a su madre.

-No esperaba que comprendieran… Escuchen todos, no todo son malas noticias. Gracias a la llegada de la entidad desconocida, el Punto del Orden se ha conectado con el universo de dónde vino y ahora permite el paso de una dimensión a otra, es decir que podemos viajar a donde se encuentra Lincoln y rescatarlo.

Pese a que Lisa trató de hacer ver la noticia como algo bueno, el señor Loud y el resto de sus hijas tenían incertidumbre en su rostros…

-Lisa… ¿Ese viaje es seguro?- preguntó el señor Lynn.

-Conlleva sus riesgos, en especial la fluctuación de partículas que hay de saltar de un mundo a otro… El secuestrador que se llevó a Lincoln sabía de ello y por eso lo puso en esa burbuja de protección para transportarlo, ese debe ser también el motivo por el que usa el traje. Pero no hay nada que temer, tengo en mi propiedad una armadura con la misma función protectora y tengo una burbuja parecida con la cual transportar a Lincoln de vuelta.

-En ese caso, muéstramelo… Viajaré a ese mundo a rescatar a mi hijo.

-No, papá… ¡Seré yo la que vaya!

Lynn declaró con firmeza, después de ella, el resto de sus hermanas se ofrecieron a ir también.

-¡Ni pensarlo! No puedo dejar que alguna de ustedes se arriesgue- declaró Lynn padre.

-Papá, no solo es por la culpa que me consume… También soy la que está en mejor forma y la única que sabe de artes marciales. Si alguien tiene las posibilidades de ir a salvar a Lincoln, esa soy yo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lynn. Su condición física y habilidades de combate son muy valiosas para esta misión; además, la armadura está pensada para mi. Va a ser más fácil modificarla para una puberta que para un adulto.

Frustrado, el señor Loud trató de abogar por su deseo de ser quien fuera a rescatar a Lincoln, pero una mano sobre la suya le impidió hablar.

-Querido… Deja que Lisa se encargue, ella es la que sabe más de estas cosas.

Rita recuperó la conciencia, pero incluso desfallecida, escuchó la discusión.

-Está bien… No discuto las habilidades de mis hijas. Lynn, trae con bien a tu hermano pero regresa tú también a salvo.

-Si, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- Lynn hizo una señal de éxito, pero no estaba sonriendo como acostumbraba hacerlo antes de algún partido… Se veía tremendamente seria y llena de determinación.

Los preparativos tomaron un día entero… Un abrumador y estresante día entero.

Mientras que Lynn y Lisa trabajaban arduamente para tener todo listo, el resto de la familia se encontraba sufriendo de una severa frustración al ver como transcurría el tiempo, cada minuto constante contaba y era tiempo que no sabían cómo se encontraba Lincoln…

El tiempo transcurría, pero las actividades en la casa cesaron. El silencio lo cubrió todo, ya no había música a todo volumen, explosiones ni peleas constantes…

Cuando Lisa dio la noticia de que todo estaba listo y la operación por comenzar. El espíritu volvió a todos los Loud.

La habitación de la genio (que compartía con Lily) se convirtió en el centro de control.

-Escucha, Lynn… No sabemos lo que vas a encontrar en la dimensión 2/Beta, es por eso que implemente un refuerzo en el poder de la armadura, te brindará una mayor fuerza y velocidad, el resto depende de tu entrenamiento como combatiente. Es muy probable que no podamos comunicarnos una vez que hayas cruzado, pero podremos monitorear el estado de la armadura desde aquí, si la situación se pone peligrosa, serás transportada de vuelta como medida de seguridad.

-Gracias por agregarle esa función al traje. Es una preocupación menos que tengo- indicó Lynn padre.

-No pienses que se te hará volver con la cola entre las patas… Al menos que sea la cola de caballo. Lo siento, no sé a qué vino el chiste.

El humor de Luan se había vuelto molesto hasta para ella… Así de ansiosa estaba.

-No se preocupen. Salvaré a Lincoln, nos disculparemos con él, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

La voz de Lynn a través de comunicador sonaba optimista. El escucharla tan decidida trajo ánimos al resto de la familia Loud.

-He activado el flujo de partículas, el viaje iniciará en t menos 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… Buen éxito, hermana.

…

Lynn fue envuelta por una luz, pero solo fue por unos instantes. Miró sus manos cubiertas en una armadura mecanizada hecha de titanio. La armadura que Lisa le había dado tenía el diseño de un robot pilotado como los que Lincoln veía en sus cómics japoneses, solo que en una versión compacta.

Entonces miró a sus alrededores, nada había cambiado, seguía en el búnker.

-Lisa, creo que tu máquina de dimensiones no funcionó.

Pero no hubo respuesta a través del comunicador, sólo interferencia.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Ahora también la armadura falla! No puedo creer que en estos…

Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Lisa de que las comunicaciones se podrían interrumpir al llegar a la otra dimensión.

-¿De veras viajé?

Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del búnker, al igual que el de Lisa, los escalones anclados al muro soportaban el peso de la armadura.

La puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que destruir el candado, cosa que no fue difícil… Y al asomarse al exterior, lo que vio la tomó por sorpresa.

¡Era Royal Woods! Una copia exactamente de su casa, de las de los vecinos… En sí de toda la calle; cada detalle era similar a donde vivía. Durante un momento, Lynn dudó nuevamente de si había viajado en realidad a otro mundo.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí, maldita?

Pero una voz perteneciente a una persona familiar la hizo convencerse de que estaba en el lugar correcto… Era el misterioso extraño que había secuestrado a su hermano.

-¡Tu! ¡Dime donde está Lincoln! Habla o te romperé todos los huesos… Si los tienes.

-Lincoln no quiere verte, ahora nos tiene a nosotros para cuidar de él. Marchate o quien terminará con los huesos rotos serás tú.

Lynn salió del búnker exhibiendo su imponente figura. Al verla, uno parecía sentir como si el suelo temblara cada vez que diera un paso.

-Lo diré una última vez… ¡Regresame a Lincoln!

-...No.

-Tu lo pediste.

Lynn le lanzó un puñetazo a su oponente, era rápido y tenía suficiente fuerza como para pulverizar una roca como si esta estuviera hecha de hormigón. No se estaba conteniendo en lo absoluto.

Pero de un momento a otro, sintió como el mundo daba vueltas y tras un fuerte impacto que levantó la tierra a su alrededor, quedó tirada en el piso mirando el cielo nocturno.

De alguna forma, su rival logró derribarla, y ahora amenazaba con rematarla con un pisotón, lo detuvo, agarró el pie, y luego lanzó al motociclista por los aires.

-Peleas bien, y esa armadura que tú Lisa te dio es muy resistente. Mi derribo debió dejarte inconsciente.

-¿Tú Lisa?

Lynn notó algo extraño en las palabras de su oponente… Sencillamente estaba extrañada desde que se asomó por el búnker.

¿Cómo era posible que terminara en Royal Woods? La casa destartalada que tanto quería estaba ahí, y no era nada diferente de cómo la recordaba… Y si esa era su casa, entonces, la gente que vivía ahí era…

-¿Que? ¿No te has dado cuenta?

El motociclista presionó un costado de su casco, revelando así su rostro.

-Sorpresa, soy Lynn Loud… Es un placer, blah, blah, blah. Lo siento, pero solo una es necesaria en este mundo, ahora, vete.

Lynn quedó boquiabierta al ver que una doppelganger de ella fuera la responsable de llevarse a Lincoln… Las cosas se habían puesto raras, de verdad raras. Pero no era el momento de sorprenderse, aprovechando su desconcierto, la Lynn de ese universo la golpeó en el abdomen, mandándola ahora a ella a volar… Y a estrellarse en el interior de la casa.

-¡Rayos! ¡No presté atención!- la Lynn de ese mundo gritó frustrada.

-¡Lynn! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces! ¡Pudiste herir a alguien!

Lisa se asomó por la ventana para regañarla.

El piso de abajo estaba desierto, todos los Loud (y las mascotas) estaban refugiados en la habitación de Lisa y Lily.

-¿Qué está pasando, Lisa? ¿Que fue ese ruido?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Calma, calma… No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Lincoln… Nosotras te protegeremos.

Lori abrazó gentilmente a Lincoln, eso lo calmó un poco pero todavía se veía preocupado.

-Escucha a Lori, ella está en lo cierto. No dejaremos que nadie te lastime.

La afirmación de Lisa fue seguida por otros dos impactos, uno adentro y el otro afuera de la casa.

-Esa malvada, no planea irse- dijo Lisa con repudio en su voz.

-Debemos ayudar a Lynn, ¿No tienes más trajes como el que ella usa?

-Negativo, Lana… Solo hice ese modelo. Solo tuve tiempo para construir uno, pero las preocupaciones son innecesarias. Un vano modelo de titanio no es rival para él.

Afuera, ambas Lynns peleaban fieramente. Pero la que había venido de otra dimensión, la verdadera hermana de Lincoln, parecía tener la ventaja.

Sus golpes eran rápidos, usando una serie de puñetazos cortos y un buen juego de pies, su armadura aumentaba en todos los sentidos su habilidad como peleadora.

-No sé exactamente lo que eres y si de verdad eres yo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que secuestraste a mi hermano. Devuelvelo.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no. No te mereces su compañía, eres una pésima hermana.

Las palabras de su contraparte hirieron a Lynn… Estaba consciente de que era en verdad terrible, pero escucharlas en voz alta, y sabiendo que quien lo decía era prácticamente ella, tuvo un efecto psicológico en sus movimientos… Cosa que no fue desaprovechada.

-Abusas de Lincoln, te burlas de sus pasatiempos, no respetas sus cosas, y la cereza del pastel… Lo echaste de tu casa.

Cada acusación era acompañada de un golpe, los cuales hacían vibrar toda la armadura y comenzaban a magullarla.

-Por eso no puedo dejar que te acerques a Lincoln. Le harás daño.

El traje de neopreno comenzó a brillar a medida que lineas rojas aparecieron formando patrones por toda su superficie.

-Vete, y no regreses.

-¡No! ¡No pienso irme sin Lincoln!

Lynn gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el ruido fue amplificado por las cocinas de su armadura. Lo que hizo que algunos vecinos se asomarán por la ventana, pero también alguien más…

-¡Espera, Lincoln! ¡No salgas!

Una voz familiar, la de Lisa, pronunciando el nombre de aquel a quien buscaba.

Lynn alzó la vista y vio a Lincoln asomándose por la ventana.

-¡Lincoln!- exclamaron ambas Lynns, una de alegría por verlo y otra por preocupación.

Algo había obligado a Lincoln a ver por la ventana, pese a la insistencia de su familia de que no lo hiciera. Apenas vio a ambas siluetas cubiertas con trajes protectores, supo la razón de ese impulso.

-Lynn… ¿Eres tu?... Quiero decir, ¿Ambas son Lynn?

-Si, soy yo, Lincoln… Soy Lynn.

Lynn abrió la visera de su casco, revelando su identidad. Estaba tan contenta de ver a su hermano con bien que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿A qué has venido?- le preguntó Lincoln, un tono serio en su voz.

La sonrisa de Lynn se nubló, convirtiéndose en un gesto de pena e incredulidad ante la actitud de su hermano… Pero sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de hablarle de esa forma.

-Lincoln, regresa adentro… Lynn se encargará de ella.

Lisa retiró a Lincoln de la ventana y le lanzó una mirada de repudio a la Lynn que venía a llevarse a Lincoln, quien a su vez, sintió un segundo golpe al ver a una niña exactamente idéntica a su hermana menor, mirándola de tal manera.

-Es tu culpa que Lincoln haya sufrido tanto. No tienes derecho de hacerte llamar su hermana- le reclamó la genio antes de cerrar la ventana.

Lynn se quedó estática, rígida como una estatua. Ella tenía la culpa de que Lincoln fuera echado de casa, de que fuera excluido… De todo lo malo que le pasaba. Siempre era su culpa.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, las palabras de Lincoln, de Lisa, incluso imaginó acusaciones del resto de su familia. Los reclamos de su contraparte de ese mundo eran como la voz de su subconsciente, culpándola también.

-Ya oíste a Lisa, no eres su hermana, ya no. A Lincoln le molestó que hubieras venido… ¿Para que lo hiciste a todo esto? ¿Te cansaste de no tener a alguien a quien maltratar?

Una risa con su voz. Lynn no resistió más y perdió los estribos. Con un feroz grito se lanzó contra la persona que estaba usando su rostro como máscara… Eso debía ser, era una criatura que estaba imitándola, la Lisa de hace rato también.

Tenía que rescatar a Lincoln. Tenía que rescatar a Lincoln. Tenía que rescatar a Lincoln. Tenía que rescatar a Lincoln…

-Pfft… Boba.

El traje brillante de neopreno había desatado su verdadero potencial. La pelea de hasta hace un esto era mero calentamiento. Lynn lo comprobó cuando su contraparte desapareció de su vista, y un fuerte impacto la golpeó por la espalda.

Los sensores de la armadura brillaban frenéticamente acompañados por alarmas. Una barra con una medida en porcentajes bajó de 89 a 70.

Si bajaba de 50 el transportador dimensional se activaría, mandándola de regreso a casa.

-De veras que es un traje resistente el que tienes… Un excelente saco de boxeo.

Lynn apenas se puso de pie cuando otros dos golpes en su cabeza (con el casco cerrado, afortunadamente) la derribaron nuevamente.

El contador bajó a 53.

-Podemos seguir con esto hasta que destruya tu armadura y arroje tu patético cuerpo por el portal… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-...

-¿Silencio, eh? Lo tomaré como un…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, un grito en el interior de la casa la detuvo.

-¡Lincoln!

La pelea se detuvo, algo más importante había surgido. Ambas Lynns se miraron con desaire y llegaron a una tregua temporal.

En la habitación, la familia se hallaba en crisis. Luego de que Lincoln fuera alejado de la ventana, su expresión se volvió triste y desconcertada. Su hermana Lynn, la de su dimensión original, había viajado hasta esta.

No sabía el porque, creía que lo odiaba junto con los demás (y especialmente ella) por su mala suerte, por eso se habían deshecho de él.

¿Por que ahora había venido y se estaba enfrentado contra la Lynn de este mundo?

¿Estaría… tratando de llevarlo de regreso?

De pronto, sintió mareos y como sus alrededores se desvanecían. Era como cuando le dispararon el tranquilizante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al fin puedo comunicarme con alguien!

Una voz le habló desde la oscuridad.

-Que… ¿Qué está pasando ahora?- preguntó Lincoln confundido.

-Nada grave, no te preocupes. Solo estas hablando con un fantasma… Ponte cómodo.

La oscuridad desapareció, y ahora, Lincoln se encontraba en su propia habitación…

Se encontraba de pie frente a su cama, y había alguien sentado sobre ella. Era él mismo

-Hola, ¿Sorprendido? Yo lo estuve cuando me di cuenta de que te habían traído desde otra dimensión.

Se veía exactamente igual a él. Misma camisa naranja, mismos jeans azules, mismo cabello blanco y rostro cubierto de pecas.

-Tu… Tu eres…

-Lincoln Loud, soy tú. El Lincoln de esta dimensión.

-Pero Lisa dijo… que estabas muerto. Que moriste en un accidente junto con…

Lincoln no pudo terminar su oración, le dolía pronunciar los hechos.

-Y lo estoy. Morí en ese accidente de tráfico, ahora soy un fantasma. Genial, ¿no?

-No, no lo es.

-¡Acertaste! ¡No lo es! ¡Es horrible!

La sonrisa que el fantasma tenía se desvaneció en una mueca de melancolía.

-Estos dos meses fueron terribles como no tienes idea. Ser testigo de cómo se desmorona tu familia mientras tratas de comunicarte con ellos y decirles que estas a su lado, sin éxito alguno. Ni siquiera Lucy me ha podido escuchar.

-Espera, que yo pueda hablar contigo significa que algo me pasó… ¿Tambien estoy muerto? ¿Pero como?

-Tranquilo, sigues con vida… Solo me metí en tu cuerpo para que pudiéramos hablar. Poderes de fantasmas.

-Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?

-He tratado de hacerlo desde que te trajeron pero no he podido. Creo que el que ahora pueda se debe a la pelea entre nuestras Lynns… Una vibración espacio-tiempo o algo, Lisa podría explicarlo mejor- sin perder la melancolía de su mirada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Lincoln entendió la sonrisa del chico fantasma, el verdadero Lincoln de la familia Loud de esa dimensión.

Era un aficionado de los programas de fantasmas, especialmente ARGGH, pero la mayoría de la programación era charlatanería y estaba enfocada en capturar a los 'espíritus' el la cámara más que tratar de conversar con ellos y aliviar sus culpas o pesares.

La situación, sin embargo, era distinta.

-¿Quieres que les diga algo a mis… a tus hermanas y a tus padres?

-Si, pero no es solo eso… Quiero que regreses a tu dimensión.

-¿A mi dimensión...? No… Ya no tengo un lugar ahí. Deja que me quede aquí… Que cuide de…

-No.

Una respuesta tajante.

-Tu presencia aquí les hará más daño que bien a todos en esta casa. Cualquier alivio que puedas darles será momentáneo, no eres el hermano que ellas perdieron, solo te tienen como un reemplazo.

-¡Eso no es…!

-Este fin de semana… Apuesto a que se sintió raro tener tanta atención, no se sentía como si estuvieras en una familia, ¿verdad? Mis hermanas no estaban siendo ellas mismas, mis padres estaban mimandote como a un rey… ¿Que tanto soportaran? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en consumirlas la idea de perder a un Lincoln nuevamente?

Lincoln se puso a meditar en las palabras que decía su fantasma. Eran ciertas.

Los Loud estaban escapando de su dolor, no tratando de superarlo. Aún con once años y sin estudio alguno de psicología, sabia que no era algo sano y que solo ocasionaría problemas para ambas partes: para la familia y para él.

-Lincoln Loud murió en este mundo, otras personas murieron con él… Vi tu mundo a través de tus recuerdos, son diferentes... Pero si desatiendes mi petición y decides quedarte aquí, habrá el mismo sufrimiento, no, será todavía peor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lincoln tras sentir curiosidad por su propia dimensión. Sabía que ya no tenía personas a quienes llamar familia allá, pero le intrigaba que algo malo pudiera ocurrirles.

-Mi familia estuvo a punto de autodestruirse por perderme en un accidente. La culpa les consumía y eso que solo tuvimos una discusión menor la última vez que nos vimos… ¿Te imaginas lo que tus padres y hermanas llegarán a sentir si te perdieran luego de lo que te hicieron pasar?

-No prestaste atención al mirar en mis recuerdos. No sentirán nada.

-...Ella vino por ti. Y no podría haberlo hecho sola, necesitaría la ayuda de Lisa.

Dicha declaración cayó en oídos sordos. Lincoln se negaba a aceptar que existía la posibilidad de que Lynn viniera a buscarlo para llevarlo de vuelta. Estaba empedernido en que se debía a otra razón, quizás un reclamo, una formal despedida, etc.

-Escucha, lo que hicieron fue cruel pero tú tuviste la culpa de alimentar sus miedos, manipulaste sus emociones e hiciste un buen trabajo, demasiado bueno… Pero, ¿Y si se dieron cuenta de que todo lo inventaste? Pudieron darse cuenta del error que cometieron y quieren disculparse, creo que lo mejor es que tu también te disculpes con ellos.

-¿Será cierto lo que dices?

-Puedes preguntarle a tu hermana, que te diga por que atravesó una dimensión usando ese poderoso traje robótico.

-Tienes razón, será lo mejor… Pero, tu familia sufrirá si decido irme, incluso si les doy tus palabras.

-Si, pero les dará fuerzas para superar el sufrimiento.

…

-Lincoln, despierta por favor… Lisa, no está reaccionando.

-Lo sé, Lori, no tienes que decírmelo.

-¡No puede estar pasando! ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A LINCOLN DE NUEVO!

-¡Controlate, Lucy! ¡Eso no pasará! Seguro solo se desmayó por el estrés de ver a esa revoltosa- las palabras de Luna se llenaron de desprecio.

La familia miró a una esquina de la habitación, ahí se encontraba una Lynn usando ropa cotidiana, la habían atado y amordazado pero la otra Lynn igual tenía que contenerla pues se esforzaba en acercarse a Lincoln.

-¡Lhhcohhnn…!

Nadie en el cuarto se veía menos preocupado, incluso Lisa estaba alterada mientras atendía a Lincoln, y el tener a una intrusa ruidosa que se esmeraba en querer aproximarse a su querido hermano, la ponía de peor humor.

-¡Lynn! ¡Sacala del cuarto! ¡No me puedo concentrar! Ni siquiera debiste dejar que viniera…

-No, hizo bien…

-¡Lincoln!

La voz ronca y dolida de Lincoln hizo desaparecer todo el estrés acumulado en la habitación, como si hubiera sido magia.

Le hubieran llovido abrazos de no ser por que detuvo a todos de intentarlo.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Luan un poco preocupada.

-Quiero hablar con Lynn.

-¡Aquí estoy!- le respondió la Lynn de esa dimensión.

-No, la otra Lynn.

La familia intercambió miradas de preocupación.

-No es necesario que hables con ella. No te hará más daño, la regresaremos al mundo de donde vino.

-Por favor, Lisa… Quiero escuchar su respuesta.

-Lincoln… No puedo concederle esa petición. Es por tu bien.

Lisa se alejó un poco y le dio la espalda.

-Lynn… ¿Viniste a llevarme de vuelta?- preguntó Lincoln ignorando la negación de la pequeña genio.

Una respuesta afirmativa de inmediato, eso fue lo que le dio su hermana.

-Espera, Lincoln…- trató de detenerlo Lori al adivinar que intentaría hacer una pregunta, y el contenido de la misma.

-¿Quieren que regrese?- alcanzó a preguntar Lincoln.

Lori obstruyó la mirada entre Lincoln y su hermana Lynn, quien también fue detenida de que pudiera hacer siquiera un ruido para responder y de inmediato cargada para ser llevada a otro lado… Pero aun así, Lincoln supo que dio una respuesta afirmativa. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-¡Lincoln, por favor, no! No creas en lo que respondió… No le hagas caso… No te vayas…

Lincoln sintió humedad en su mejilla, una cálida humedad… Pero no era de sus lágrimas, sino de las de Lori, quien lo estaba abrazando.

-Si… Por favor no nos dejes solas. No te vuelvas a ir- comenzaron a llorar las gemelas.

Tenía que decirles.

-Las amo, no me reemplacen, se los suplico.

Nadie comprendió lo que Lincoln había dicho.

-¿Eh? Eso es lo que deberíamos decirte…- trató de responder Leni.

-Fue lo que me dijo su hermano, su Lincoln… Me habló mientras dormía.

-No es gracioso, Lincoln- reclamó Luan.

-Es por que no es una broma, Luan… En verdad hablé con su Lincoln, él no quiere que lo reemplacen y se olviden de él. Mi presencia aquí solo les traerá más daño.

-Lincoln, para… No sabes lo que estás diciendo, mi niño… Estas confundido por la presencia de esta chica, ¿verdad, Lisa?- incluso Lynn padre se había unido a la acusación, pero…

-¿Es verdad? ¿En serio hablaste con mi Lincoln?

-¡Rita!/¡Mamá!- le reclamaron.

Los ojos de Rita se veían suplicantes, el niño ahí presente se veía como su hijo Lincoln; lo era, solo que de otra dimensión... Sintió una dicha y alivio sin comparación en cuanto lo vio, como si su pequeño realmente hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Pero aun así, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que se estaba engañando, que estaba huyendo… Que no quería aceptar la verdad de que su hijo había muerto.

Lincoln se asomó por un costado de Lori.

-Si, fue por poco tiempo pero me dijo muchas cosas… En especial, lo mucho que les ama y que no quiere que se culpen por lo que pasó.

La vista de Lincoln fue pasando por cada uno de los miembros de la familia, hasta que se enfocó en Lynn, quien se mostraba preocupada, temerosa de lo que Lincoln estaba diciendo, de que su madre hubiera aceptado sus palabras, de que sus hermanas comenzaban a dudar de si lo que habían hecho era correcto… De que su hermano se fuera nuevamente.

-Lynn…

-¡No digas nada! No… Digas… Nada…. Te lo suplico…. ¿De veras quieres irte? No… Solo estas confun…

-No fue tu culpa.

Cuatro palabras con un gran peso.

Lynn guardó silencio, confundida más que nunca.

-No fue tu culpa. No fue culpa de nadie… Clyde me iba… Clyde iba a invitar a tu Lincoln al viaje de todas formas. El incidente con el pastel ocurrió en un momento inoportuno, pero incluso de no haber pasado, el resultado habría sido el mismo… Solo fue una terrible coincidencia lo que les estaba atormentando.

Las fuerzas de Lynn flaquearon, lo que la hizo soltar a su versión de la misma dimensión que el chico diciéndole que era inocente.

-Oucgggh- se quejó la Lynn que cayó al suelo.

Lincoln miró a su hermana, la que había viajado a este mundo. Sonrió cálidamente.

-Sin importar de qué dimensión sea, Lynn es egoísta, brusca, y una glotona…

Esa acusación se sintió como una serie de cuchillos clavándose en la espalda… Para ambas deportistas.

-Mi Lynn ganó el concurso estatal de comer emparedados submarinos… Categoría adulto. Y al igual que todas mis hermanas, es una adicta al chocolate… Esa rebanada estaba destinada a desaparecer, tu hermano me dijo que lamenta haber hecho un escándalo por algo tan insignificante.

Pese a que había ciertos insultos mezclados en la disculpa, a Lynn no le importaron. Se echó a reír, rió con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Ese concurso… También lo gané. Ja, ja, ja, ja, eres tan parecido a él, estoy segura de que me lo hubiera echado en cara de la misma manera.

Lana y Leni le dieron palmadas en la espalda, seguidas por un abrazo.

A estas alturas, el abrazo con el que Lori sostenía a Lincoln había perdido todas sus fuerzas. Este se soltó y se puso de pie. Dado que la adolescente, la mayor de todas las hermanas se hallaba de rodillas, Lincoln la superó en altura; la miró, como jamás pensó que lo haría: pequeña, frágil. Fue ahora él quien la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-¿Lincoln?

-Sé fuerte, como siempre lo has sido. Tus hermanas te necesitan- le murmuró cariñosamente en el oído.

Lincoln se separó de Lori y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lisa. Lori quiso detenerlo para continuar abrazándolo, pero resistió el impulso y solo asintió, sonriendo discretamente.

-Mi plan fue un fracaso. Subestimé el alcance de las versiones nuestras de tu dimensión y su habilidad para manipular tus sentimientos. Lincoln, yo puedo… ¡Woah!

Lincoln no dejó terminar a Lisa. Cargó a la pequeña genio en sus brazos y la sostuvo como a lo que era: una niña de cuatro años.

Lisa quedó tan desconcertada que no se opuso, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que Lincoln había hecho, se dispuso a hacerlo.

-Lisa… Gracias.

Otro pequeño beso en la frente. Lisa volvió a quedar inmóvil, su mirada se cruzó con la de Lincoln, quien la miraba afectivamente.

-Me ayudaste mucho. Cuando estaba sufriendo, fue gracias a ti y tu plan que salí de esa profunda tristeza, tus palabras esa vez las que me sanaron… Por eso, gracias, ¡Gracias, Lisa!

-Entonces… No te vayas…

-Tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que por mi culpa sigas huyendo de la realidad. No puedo reemplazar a tu hermano, a tu Lincoln… Yo debo regresar con mi familia, y tú a apoyar a la tuya. Incluso si no crees en los espíritus, quiero que sepas que el de tu hermano estará a tu lado, siempre.

Lisa se aferró de Lincoln, usó todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo de cuatro años le daban. Tenía miedo, no quería que la abandonara… Todavía seguía viendo a Lincoln como a su hermano.

-Lisa…

Escuchó la voz de Lincoln una vez más, pero se oía diferente. El tono y el timbre eran los de siempre, pero juraría que sonó de manera peculiar.

-¿Lincoln?

Fue Lucy quien reaccionó a la voz, pero no estaba mirando a Lincoln, sino buscando en la habitación… Su rostro se iluminó en usa sonrisa tan bella que no hacía juego con el resto de su apariencia gótica y salió corriendo al pasillo.

-Espera, Lucy… ¿A donde crees que vas?- le preguntó Lola asomándose fuera del cuarto.

-A hablar con alguien importante.

Todos se quedaron confundidos, todos excepto Lincoln.

-Al fin. Creo que ya puede escucharlo… ¿Mmm? ¿Que pasa, Lisa?

Sintiendo como Lisa lo sujetaba con menor fuerza, la atención de Lincoln volvió a enfocarse en ella.

-¿De veras...? ¿Es estrictamente necesario que debas partir de vuelta a tu dimensión? Fallo en comprender el motivo por el cual buscas reconciliarte con los individuos que mostraron una carencia total de emoción hacia tu persona. Cometieron la afrenta de despojarte de tus bienes y dignidad, no es un problema que se solucione con un simple intercambio verbal y meras frivolidades.

Hubo un silencio tan profundo en la habitación que se podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos.

-No entiendo como te quieres reconciliar con tu familia. Te lastimaron y se deshicieron de tus cosas… No es algo que se pueda arreglar con disculpas y regalos- aclaró Lisa.

Lincoln sonrió.

-¿Hubiera funcionado con tu Lincoln?

-...Si.

-Pues funciona conmigo también. El incidente fue mi culpa para empezar, así que yo también debo disculparme.

-Aquí te tratariamos mejor… Cada capricho que tuvieras, lo cumpliriamos.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que no debo permanecer aquí. Es probable que deban hacer a un lado las otras cosas que aman por complacerme,, no quiero que eso pase, el Lincoln de este mundo tampoco… Él amaba la pasión que sientes por la ciencia, sería injusto interponerme en ese amor. En el de todos.

Lisa bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera meditando, pero una gota brillante recorrió su mejilla. Lincoln le levantó la cabeza suavemente del mentón y le mostró los alrededores.

-Se tienen todavía como familia. Concéntrense en los momentos felices del pasado, no solo los tristes, asi el futuro se veria mas prometedor.

Aunque todavía sentían dolor por la pérdida, aunque era difícil aceptar que Lincoln Loud, hijo y hermano había muerto, el chico que había traído de otra dimensión para reemplazarlo, les abrió los ojos y les hizo saber del error que estaban cometiendo… No debían negar la realidad, no debían olvidar lo que había pasado.

-Lincoln… Nos haces mucha falta…

Esta vez, las palabras de Lisa no estaban destinadas para él, sino para el hermano que perdió. Lincoln asintió y se alejó para que la familia compartiera un abrazo y derramaran lágrimas llenas de emociones variadas… Era lo que debían hacer.

…

-Puedes quedarte más tiempo, la diferencia temporal entre ambas dimensiones es considerable, incluso si pasa una semana aquí será menos de un dia en tu mundo- mintió Lisa con su expresión estoica característica.

-Si, podemos continuar jugando, o podremos hacer una fiesta- insistió Lola.

-Literalmente no nos hemos tomado suficientes selfies- señaló Lori con su celular en alto.

El grupo de diez hermanas empezaron a hacer escándalo, por lo que sus padres tuvieron que intervenir.

-Chicas, chicas, harán que Lincoln comience a dudar de su decisión… Él debe volver con su familia- dijo el señor Loud, aunque él tampoco se veía cómodo con la idea.

La familia se había reunido frente al búnker para despedirse de Lincoln y de la Lynn que era su hermana, pero a diferencia del jovencito, a ella la trataban con total indiferencia, su contraparte incluso le lanzaba miradas retadoras, las cuales normalmente la harían enojar y una pelea se desatara, pero en ese momento solo las aceptó con la cabeza baja. Dado que tanto ella como Lincoln usaban trajes NBQ para protegerlos durante el brinco entre dimensiones, no se podia ver su expresion, pero debia ser una de pena.

-Ya lo he repetido mucho pero lo haré de nuevo… Si vuelves a hacer que Lincoln se deprima y venga buscando consuelo a esta dimensión, iré a la tuya y traeré tu trasero para colgarlo como trofeo- le amenazó mientras emitía sed de sangre

Según Lisa, las dimensiones quedarían conectadas parcialmente debido a cierta ley de la prolongación de las moléculas. No era como si el viaje fuera posible de llevarse a cabo con facilidad, pero existía la posibilidad de hacerlo… Lo que nadie sabía, es que Lisa había instalado un monitor en Lincoln la noche pasada…

'No será el mío pero voy a protegerlo' pensó para sus adentros la joven genio.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta. No volverá a pasar, lo juro. Lincoln, mejor vámonos.

Lynn sentía como la mirada de la familia se volvía hostil, por lo que apresuró a su hermano.

-Si- Lincoln se dispuso a seguir a su hermana, pero antes de hacerlo, dió un último vistazo a los Loud de esa dimensión. Eran exactamente iguales a su familia y ciertamente podía llamarla como tal, sintió una calidez en su pecho y sonrió- Adiós, y gracias por todo.

El par de hermanos entró al bunker y la puerta fue cerrada (sin candado), el portal se activaria dentro de poco, pero mientras tanto, hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos…

-Lincoln…

-¿Que pasa, Lynn?

Lynn lo abrazó con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a su hermano.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir tanto! ¡Fue todo mi culpa!- Lynn comenzó a sollozar.

-...Lynn, ya está en el pasado, no estoy molesto contigo.

-¿Pero cómo compensarlo? ¡Hice que todos te abandonaran! ¡Mamá y papá vendieron tus cosas! ¡Y aun así decidiste volver y perdonarnos!

¿Qué hacer? Lincoln sentía que si las cosas seguían así, su familia lo consentiría tanto como lo habían hecho en esa dimensión… Que aunque no estaría mal, arruinaria uno de los propósitos por los que deseaba regresar. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Recuerdas el incidente de los tomates con la batidora?

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿Cómo olvidar eso?

-Fue terrible, y yo lo provoqué… Pero lograron perdonarme. Esta vez, aunque todo llegó a un nivel incomparable, tuve gran parte de la culpa, así que no te lamentes… Te he perdonado, les he perdonado a todas ustedes, a papá y a mamá también.

Lincoln acarició la espalda de su hermana.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres saber como compensarme? Juguemos un poco de futbol.

Esa petición fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Lynn se echó a llorar.

-Si, Lincoln… Lo haremos, juguemos juntos.

Un clic se escuchó y la esfera de metal en el bunker comenzó a resonar. El portal se activó, iluminando el lugar y abriendo la puerta de regreso a casa. Esta vez, Lincoln sintió que lo estarian esperando.


	2. Anuncio

**Un saludo a todos los que leen este humilde fanfiction, estoy muy agradecido por su apoyo.**

 **El cierre del concurso está por llegar, sin embargo los resultados estarán listos hasta los finales del mes. Dado que solo el tronco principal de la historia es lo que está participando, los epílogos tendrán que esperar.**

 **Tengo planeado hacer no uno ni dos, sino tres.**

 **Por cierto, veo que hay interés por que traduzca mi historia al ingles, lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo por tiempo, pero si hay alguien interesado en traducirlo adelante.**


	3. Epilogue 1

**Epílogo 1**

La playa.

Un lugar soleado y hermoso, donde una agradable brisa marina traía consigo un aroma salado y refrescante.

Azul hasta donde llegaba el horizonte, tanto arriba como abajo: el mar.

En tal paraíso, dos familias pasaban el tiempo en variadas y divertidas actividades. Desde jugar volleyball, surfear, o bien, sepultar en la arena a otros y fingir que era un entierro.

Las risas y el escándalo de las dos familias juntas, (una compuesta por dos hombres y su hijo, mientras que la otra era una pareja con once niños llenos de energía) atraía las miradas incómodas de los demás visitantes, pero igual no le prestaban atención. No querían interrumpir tal felicidad.

La familia Loud y la familia McBride la estaban pasando en grande.

Los dos únicos de ambas familias, Lincoln y Clyde, se hallaban buscando tesoros en la arena con un detector de metales.

-Tengo una respuesta.

Lincoln encontró un punto donde el detector había sonado, y con ayuda de su amigo, desenterraron… Una lata vacía de soda.

-¡Ugh! ¡Gente irresponsable!-gritó Lincoln.

-¡Preocupense más por el planeta!- agregó Clyde.

Al escuchar los gritos de los dos niños, los integrantes de la familia Loud dejaron lo que estaban haciendo se acercaron a ver lo que ocurría.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Rita.

-¿Te picó algo en el pie? ¿Pisaste algún vidrio? ¡Déjame ver!

Luna se puso a examinar los pies de Lincoln, pero este le respondió dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Estoy bien, solo estaba enojado por haber encontrado basura en la playa. Alguien pensó que era buena idea tirar su lata de refresco por ahí.

Todos suspiraron de alivio y regresaron a sus actividades… Lana además tomó la lata de refresco y bebió lo que quedaba en ella antes de tirarla en un basurero para reciclar metal.

-Vaya. Todos en tu familia se han vuelto sobre protectores contigo… Casi tanto como mis papás.

-Si, están así desde que les conté los detalles de lo que ocurrió en la otra dimensión.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el que Lincoln fue llevado a otro universo por otra versión de su familia. Cuando regresó junto con Lynn fue recibido con mucho amor e interminables disculpas de sus padres y demás hermanas; él también se disculpó por tratar distanciarse y manipular la verdad

Tras contar lo que vivió en la otra dimensión, la culpa que sintió su familia fue aún mayor… Pensar que los secuestradores eran versiones de ellos mismos que querían recuperar a su Lincoln les hizo sentir miedo también.

¿Sería posible que algo similar ocurriera? ¡Perder a Lincoln para siempre!

Estuvieron cerca de que eso ocurriera, pero la otra familia Loud lo seguía experimentando… Lo haría por siempre.

Pero la idea de perderlo de nuevo, fuera de igual manera que sus contrapartes o de cualquier otra manera, les hizo sentir miedo, un terror profundo. Lo mejor seria valorarlo y protegerlo en todo momento.

Sin embargo, Lincoln no quería que eso ocurriera. En primer lugar porque no quería ese tipo de relación con su familia, no quería convertirse en un peso como podría haberlo hecho en la otra dimensión.

Y segundo, porque sería asfixiante.

Pensándolo detenidamente y dándose cuenta de sus errores, Lincoln supo que todo el incidente en el que lo echaron de casa fue porque quería un poquito de tiempo para él… Y existía la posibilidad de que en el futuro lo volvería a desear si lo vigilaban todo el tiempo… Sobretodo por las ideas que estaban sus hermanas para cuidarlo.

Así que discutió con sus padres y con sus hermanas lo que deberían hacer en el futuro… De cómo volverían las cosas a la normalidad.

-Según los estudios de Lisa, las posibilidades de que muera en el mismo accidente son cercanas a cero. Y poco a poco lo van comprendiendo; aunque se siguen preocupando y me mantienen vigilado...

Lincoln y Clyde voltearon a voltearon a ver a sus alrededores, la familia de Lincoln los estaban observando y al ser descubiertos, fingieron que estaban haciendo otras cosas.

-Pero cada vez es menos 'raro'… Al menos ya no me vigilan mientras duermo o cuando entro al baño.

Clyde desvío sorprendido su mirada por un instante ante tal revelación.

-Bueno, es entendible su preocupación si lo miras desde su punto de vista. Digo, hasta tú te asustaste de que viajara con mis padres a su casa de campo y por eso nos invitaste a venir a la playa con ustedes.

-Tienes razón, solo no quiero que se sobrepasen. En mi caso, no tengo más justificación que el no querer perder a mi mejor amigo por nada del mundo.

Lincoln y Clyde chocaron sus puños.

-Gracias, Lincoln… Por cierto, ¿Ya pensaste en el nombre para el nuevo código?

-Si, es el código ardilla.

Lincoln le había hablado a Clyde de todo lo acontecido. Desde cómo alimentó el rumor de su mala suerte y como tuvo que dormir en el patio, hasta sus experiencias en la dimensión a la que fue llevado.

Clyde fue su confidente y entendió la razón por la que su amigo quería que guardara el secreto de cada suceso. Se molestó un poco por lo que su familia le hizo en un principio pero Lincoln dejó bien en claro que también era responsable.

Otros adultos y las autoridades no serían tan comprensivos por otra parte.

Aunque no volvería a ocurrir, los dos chicos decidieron agregar el escenario en su lista de códigos.

Lincoln era el hombre con el plan.

-Es un nombre perfecto- respondió Clyde al nombre que Lincoln había elegido.

-Fue sugerencia de Lynn… Dijo que si volvía a culparme de su mala suerte usaría la botarga de ardilla de su equipo por el resto de su vida.

-¡Eso es compromiso! Se nota que está meditando es su comportamiento previo y busca la manera de desprenderse de su obsesión con la buena y la mala suerte. La doctora López estaría encantada en ayudarle en su rehabilitación.

-Está bien, le hablaré a Lynn sobre ello… Oh, una nueva señal.

El buscador de metales indicó que algo se encontraba cerca, y así, ambos amigos dejaron su conversación para otra ocasión.

 **Hola, aquí les traigo el primer epilogo de mi fanfiction, todavía no se dan los resultados del concurso pero recibí luz verde para publicar los tres capítulos restantes (aunque como mencioné, estos no contarán en el concurso).**


	4. Epilogue 2

**Epílogo 2**

Era una lluviosa mañana de sábado. La familia Loud se reunió para hacer algo que no habían hecho desde que el accidente ocurrió: visitar la tumba de Lincoln.

Sumergidos en pena y dolor, pero sobre todo, en miedo de tener que aceptar que lo habían perdido, se habían negado a visitar el cementerio… La única vez en que lo hicieron fue durante la ceremonia de entierro; ese dia, ninguno de los doce integrantes de la familia lloró, solo veían descender el ataúd, los ojos de cada uno sin brillo ni emoción alguna.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Sus corazones aún guardaban pena, sus recuerdos todavía estaban teñidos de dolor… Pero esos sentimientos no eran nada comparados con el amor y la felicidad que habían reencontrado.

-¿Están listas todas? El clima no es bueno pero no podemos seguir aplazando esta visita.

Lynn Loud padre llamó a sus hijas a la entrada. Estaba vistiendo un traje negro muy elegante que rentó el día anterior, alrededor de su cuello estaba la única corbata que creía innecesaria anteriormente: la negra.

Al lado de su esposo estaba Rita, usando un vestido negro y un sombrero de luto con velo.

Las diez hermanas Loud bajaron las escaleras vistiendo prendas semejantes a las de su madre, el más ostentoso y llamativo entre todos era irónicamente el que usaba Lucy, la hacía destacar por la belleza del encaje que servía como decoración en forma de moños y listones.

Lynn padre miró a sus hijas, sonrió discretamente y abrió la puerta de su casa mientras tomaba una sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia.

-Vamos.

…

El camino al cementerio no fue tan sombrío como esperaban que fuera, Lucy se dedicaba a contar historias sobre Lincoln y afirmar que su presencia continuaba al lado de todos. Historias que también Lisa creía.

-Es interesante cómo puedes comunicarte con Lincoln a través de la magia… Yo todavía me encuentro lejos de poder hacerlo con la ciencia. Me gustaría que pudieras colaborar conmigo para que podamos crear un medio con el que Lincoln se pueda comunicar con todas.

-En esta ocasión me he adelantado a ti, Lisa… ¡He descubierto algo que me permitió escuchar la voz de Lincoln!- Leni presumió con una gran sonrisa.

-Leni, no quiero menospreciar tus sentimientos hacia nuestro querido hermano pero eso es…

Antes de que Lisa terminara de hablar, Leni usó su celular para reproducir una melodía que tenía grabada.

 _Sueños dorados besaran tus ojos,  
Las sonrisas te esperan cuando despiertes,  
Duerme,  
Bebé bonito,  
No llores,  
Y cantaré una canción de cuna._

 _Te cuido cuando no lo sabes,  
Por lo tanto duerme,  
Mientras que sobre ti una mirada dejaré.  
Duerme,  
Bonita querida,  
No llores,  
Y cantaré una canción de cuna._

Los ojos de las demás chicas Loud, así como los de Lynn padre y Rita, se abrieron por la sorpresa al tiempo que se humedecian… La voz que cantaba se podía escuchar tan clara como si estuviera entre ellos en ese momento.

-Leni, cielo, ¿De donde conseguiste esa canción?- preguntó Rita mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Es del aparato que tienen para escuchar a Lily… El otro dia que me quedé con ella para cuidarla me pareció escuchar una canción proviniendo de él, así que grabé el ruido y me puse a arreglarlo y en verdad encontré una canción. Una melodía que Lincoln le cantaba a Lily.

-Espera, Leni… ¿Estas diciendo que limpiaste una frecuencia de sonido de un comunicador hasta descubrir la voz de Lincoln? ¿De qué manera lo hiciste?- Lisa estaba extremadamente sorprendida.

-Daaah, no lo limpié, no tuve que usar un cepillo para conseguirlo… Solo usé mi telefono y el programa para darle efectos a mis mensajes.

Al parecer Leni era una genio con su propia clasificación.

-Eso explica por que Lily no llora más y se le ve asi de feliz… Tu hermano te está cantando y cuidando, Lily- Lori le hizo cariños a su hermana bebé.

Una razón más para sentirse felices: Lincoln las estaba cuidando como un ángel guardián

Tras una hora de trayecto, los Loud llegaron al cementerio de Royal Woods. La lluvia se había apaciguado, pero amenazas de que iba a continuar se veían en el cielo gris. Ante tal clima deprimente, los Loud se mantenían firmes.

El pisar el camposanto les hizo recordar que aunque el espíritu de Lincoln los acompañaba, su cuerpo descansaba en ese lugar, por eso sus expresiones se tornaron serias. Además, había más personas a las que querían visitar: los McBride, es por eso que traían consigo cuatro arreglos florales.

Mientras se dirigían a la tumba de Lincoln, se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaban ver y caminaba hacia ellos desde la dirección opuesta… Se trataba del señor Gruñón, quien venía cabizbajo y limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Señor Gruñón, ¿Que está haciendo aquí?- preguntó Luan.

-¿Oh? Hola- el señor Gruñón saludó tímidamente a sus vecinos.

Desde hacía dos meses, el señor Gruñón solo visitó a la familia en un par de ocasiones para dar el pésame por la pérdida y para ofrecerles consuelo; esas veces en la que fue a la casa, los Loud no estaban en condiciones para darse cuenta de que el señor Gruñón estaba afligido, pero mirándolo en ese momento, ahí en mitad del cementerio rodeados por lápidas, descubrieron que la muerte de Lincoln también le había afectado a él.

Se le veía cansado, palido… Más viejo de lo que lo recordaban desde antes del accidente.

-Vine… Vine a visitar la tumba de un amigo…

-Entendemos, nosotros venimos a visitar a Lincoln… Después de estos dos meses, sentimos que no podíamos seguir negando lo ocurrido.

El señor Lynn se rascó la nuca, miró a su familia, a su esposa y diez hijas. El señor Gruñón también las miró y llevó el pañuelo de nuevo a su rostro, no pudo evitar dejar escapar unos gemidos ahogados al ver solo a 10 hijas.

-¿Señor Gruñón?- se le acercó Lynn con gesto de preocupación.

-Estoy bien… Solo recordé a mi amigo, era un chico de un corazón puro y lleno de bondad, su muerte fue una terrible desgracia para este mundo.

La familia Loud comprendió a quién se refería el señor Gruñón… Menos una persona.

-Lamento su perdida, pero que su amigo haya muerto no significa que se fuera… Estoy segura de que estará a su lado, cuidando de usted.

Leni se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Su voz estaba llena de un sentimiento cálido y dulce.

El peso de estas palabras hizo que lagrimas corrieran por las mejillas del señor Gruñón, llegando hasta su mentón, y de ahí, cayendo al suelo…

Como si esa fuera la señal que estaba esperando, la lluvia reanudó su trabajo y volvió a caer sobre la ciudad entera.

-Señor Gruñón- le llamó Rita- Perdón por esas veces que fue a visitarnos.. Y gracias.

'Gracias por venir a visitar a Lincoln'

…

La familia se despidió del señor Gruñón y reanudó su camino.

Cuando llegaron hasta la tumba de Lincoln, lo que encontraron se unió a la lista de sorpresa que habían obtenido ese dia: la lápida estaba cubierta de flores. Eran tantas que era difícil ver la tumba.

Alguien había dejado incluso una foto de Lincoln junto con las demás ofrendas, estaba enmarcada con una tarjeta en forma de corazón al lado de un hermoso arreglo de flores amarillas que destacaban de entre las rosas rojas.

-Tagetes erecta…- murmuró Lisa.

-Son flores muy bellas… Tienen el color del sol.

Lori se inclinó y acarició las flores, después tomó la foto de Lincoln pero decidió dejarla donde estaba. Sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban por nuevas lágrimas. resultado de un extraño sentimiento mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

-Son de Ronnie Anne, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lynn.

-Eso parece- asintió Lori.

Lana empezó a sollozar; su gemela, Lola, le dio palmaditas en el hombro para consolarla.

-Lincoln… Muchas personas lo querían, no somos las únicas que lo extrañan.

-Lo dijo el señor Gruñón, tenía un corazón lleno de bondad…

Lucy levantó la mirada y vió una silueta compuesta de luz junto a Lori… Esa silueta estaba mirando las flores y la foto sobre la tumba. Los labios de la joven gótica formaron una bella sonrisa.

-Lincoln, nosotras también te hemos traído flores… Perdona por haber tardado tanto tiempo.

Luna se acercó y dejó el arreglo junto a los que ya estaban en la lápida.

-Está bien, Lincoln está feliz de que nos encontremos bien- aclaró Lucy.

-Gracias, hermanita.

-Lucy… ¿Lincoln está presente?- preguntó Rita mirando con esperanza a su hija.

-Si, dice que gracias por las flores.

Rita se llevó una mano al rostro y cubrió su boca, su esposo la abrazó.

La familia Loud se reunió ese día para visitar la tumba del chico que era un hijo y un hermano amado, de un chico que también era un amigo querido por varias personas.

El dolor era menor ahora, padres y hermanas podrían recuperar sus vidas, todo gracias al amor que habían recuperado…

El amor de Lincoln quien seguía cuidándoles.


	5. Epilogue 3

_Bitácora del día uno._

Yo, Lisa Marie Loud, he decidido enfocar el uso de mi tiempo y esfuerzo en el estudio de los fenómenos paranormales, concretamente, en el estudio de espíritus y fantasmas. Tal acción podría considerarse una burla tanto hacia mi carrera en los demás campos, como hacia el resto de la comunidad científica... Yo me hubiera reído si otro científico estuviera en mi lugar...

El estudio de lo paranormal es considerado una pseudociencia en primer lugar; no existen bases sólidas para el análisis y desarrollo del método científico, y desde que he tenido uso de mis facultades mentales hasta la fecha, mi razon de ser se ha basado en dicho método… Pero eso ha cambiado.

El sujeto… perdon… Mi hermano Lincoln Marie Loud falleció hace dos meses, cuatro días y cinco horas, durante ese periodo yo ya mostraba indicios de adentrarme en campos no ortodoxos de la ciencia, pero mis esfuerzos rindieron frutos y logré descifrar los misterios de la materia y su relación con el espacio, encontrando la existencia de universos paralelos… Pensándolo detenidamente, si pude saltar el bloque de lo ficticio y volverlo realidad, posiblemente pueda hacer lo mismo esta ocasión.

 _Bitácora del día dos._

Encontré mi primer obstáculo. Me es imposible realizar una hipótesis sobre la formación de partículas extrasensoriales, su interacción con los átomos y las frecuencias de onda, razón por la cual decidí investigar los programas de ARGGH y otros de la misma índole; tales transmisiones eran de la predilección de mi hermano Lincoln, pero por mas que me esfuerzo, no encuentro la voluntad necesaria para tomarlas en serio. Mi persona se rehúsa a cambiar, estoy demasiado apegada a mi viejo yo.

Bitácora del día tres.

No hay avances significativos. El dia de mañana ire a visitar la tumba de Lincoln junto con mi familia.

 _Bitácora del día cuatro._

Fue un día de descubrimientos esperanzadores y de momentos tristes. Lincoln era más popular de lo que todos creíamos, un número considerable de personas le tienen estima y habían ido a visitar su tumba, entre ellas nuestro vecino el señor Gruñón y la niña a la que tanto mis hermanas como yo considerábamos como la futura esposa de Lincoln...

Dentro del ámbito de mis estudios, la habilidad de mi hermana Lucy para comunicarse con los espíritus es potencialmente factible, razón por la cual la he invitado a unirse a mi investigación… Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa vino de parte de mi hermana Leni, a quien consideraba de un intelecto lento y subdesarrollado; ella logró encontrar la frecuencia con la que Lincoln se comunica… Esto merece una celebración, podré avanzar en dónde me he atascado.

…

 _Bitácora del día veintinueve._

Extraños sucesos han acontecido en nuestra casa. Todo comenzó con el parpadeo de luces en distintas habitaciones, siendo una morada antigua y llena de defectos, le atribuimos el desperfecto a su condición... pero los días que siguieron confirmaron que no era por dicha razón.

Hace dos días, una mezcla de crema de maní y sauerkraut fluyó por las paredes, y el dia de ayer, los muebles de varias habitaciones de la casa comenzaron a levitar en el aire… El motivo era sin duda alguna, Lincoln.

Acudimos a Lucy, quien sigue siendo la única persona que puede comunicarse con nuestro hermano. La creencia de que Lincoln estaba haciendo todo por enojo fue inmediatamente descartada tras una sesión espiritista…

Era por un anuncio que apareció en la televisión sobre el presentador Spectre Hunter, donde invitaba a los televidentes a denunciar casas embrujadas para que aparecieran en la nueva temporada del programa…

Al parecer, Lincoln estaba practicando para que nuestra casa fuera una de las presentadas.

 _Bitácora del día treinta._

En contra de mi juicio, mandamos la aplicación de nuestra casa para que apareciera en ARGGH; me opuse porque ese tal Spectre Hunter es un cazador de fantasmas. Dudo que sea un cazador auténtico, pero también temo que lo sea y conozca los métodos para atrapar fantasmas… No quiero que nada le pase al espíritu de mi hermano.

Sé que es lo que él quiere, y deseo que sea feliz… Pero estoy angustiada. Voy a estar muy alerta de ese hombre si decide venir.

…

 _Bitácora del día cuarenta._

Pasé uno de los momentos más grandes de angustia cuando sonó la alarma del sistema para monitorear a Lincoln de la dimensión alterna.

Debido a las leyes que rigen el tiempo y la materia, no puedo contar con video o audio para vigilarlo, solo medir su nivel de estrés.

Estoy tratando de no interferir más con él, pero aunque sea de otro universo, sigue siendo mi querido hermano… Obviamente lo voy a cuidar, sobretodo debido al 'factor hijo único'.

De entre todos los universos que analicé, solo lo encontré a él…

Las probabilidades de que un varón nazca rodeado por cinco hermanas mayores y cinco menores son de 0.0454%, lo cual me hace formular la escalofriante hipótesis de que la existencia de Lincoln Loud sea frágil y tenga una vida corta.

El sistema de monitoreo regresó a la normalidad luego de unos minutos… Quizás estoy pensando demasiado y no exista tal hipótesis.

Como comentario añadido, en el 99.2% de los universos que descubrí, existe una contraparte femenina de Lincoln.

...

 _Bitácora del día cincuenta y seis._

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… En serio… No puedo… Ja, ja, ja, ja… Parar de reír… Ja, ja, ja…

E-El pre.. ja, ja… el presentador Spectre Hunter… ja, ja, ja, ja… Ya… Ya pasó... Él vino a nuestra casa… El hombre era lo que una persona normal denominaría como 'patán', trajo consigo a un séquito de camarógrafos e internos, con quienes compartía chistes vulgares detrás de cámaras… Ordenó comida gourmet y nos hizo pagar por ella… Llamó trucos baratos a los esfuerzos de Lincoln por impresionarlo… Nos llamó una familia de embaucadores y amenazó con demandarnos… Pero su mayor error fue empujar a Lucy y burlarse de ella y sus habilidades como espiritista… Fue entonces que… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Lincoln… Lincoln tomó el control del traje de aumento físico y echó al tonto de la casa de una patada en su posterior, ja, ja, ja, ja… También espantó al equipo de grabación creando la ilusión de que las paredes se convirtieron en muros de carne con sangre escurriendoles… Nos hubiera dado miedo de no ser por las reacciones que provocó en esas personas… Y por qué Spectre Hunter aterrizó en un camión de excremento animal que iba pasando.

En serio, Lincoln… ¡Eres fantástico!

…

 _Bitácora del día sesenta._

He decidido continuar con mis estudios de lo paranormal junto con Lucy, sin embargo, retomaré mis investigaciones de los demás ámbitos… Lincoln impidió que me obsesionara con él y buscara recuperarlo nuevamente.

La noche pasada tuve un sueño, Lincoln estaba ahí, fue tan lucido que durante su duración, sentí que estaba despierta.

Pude ver… a mi hermano de nuevo… él… Sniff... … … Se termina la grabación por hoy…

 _Bitácora día sesenta… Nueva toma._

Pude ver a mi hermano Lincoln en un sueño, era real, por ridículo y poco científico que suene… Conversamos sobre su deceso, el incidente con su versión de la otra dimensión, de mis intentos por traerlo de vuelta a la vida… Que es en lo que se estaban degenerando mis estudios de lo paranormal…

Me hizo entender… que está a mi lado todo el tiempo, incluso si no podemos vernos y hablarnos como antes…

Desperté entonces con mi almohada húmeda por mis lágrimas. No eran de tristeza, de eso estoy segura.

Lincoln velaba por mi amor por la ciencia… Por la felicidad que me causa.

Por fin entiendo…

Mi querido hermano, gracias por todo.

Te amo.

 **Aquí** **concluye el fanfic Nadie sabe lo que tiene. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y disfruté leyendo sus comentarios. Esta aventura ha terminado pero no significa que sea la** **única o la última, espero contar con su apoyo cuando me embarque en una nueva travesía de letras.**

 **Se despide por ahora, Kebec Maslow.**


End file.
